The Youkai King
by Armanda Rose
Summary: Hiei is a demon prince who has to marry. When an evil soceress comes and propses...he refuses and gets turned into a beast...Can he find a love before it is too late? Chap 15 up!::based on the movie, 'The Polar Bear King.'YAOI ALERT! KuramaxHiei
1. The Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. And the Polar Bear King plot..  
  
This is a story that has the same plot as the movie, "The Polar Bear King." It just happens to be a good story, so I just added YYH characters and twisted a few things. Alright? It is a yaoi.sorry to all who like the A.R./Hiei coupling, if ya don't this is a Kurama/Hiei one so enjoy!  
  
A/N: Hiei is a prince, and his true Mother, Hina, is dead. And Yukina knows that Hiei is her brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei walked through the halls of the grand palace. He just came home from a giant campaign he was on. His clothes were dusted with snow, and his face was as usual, grim and scowling.  
  
But he had a reason to be like this. Today was the day he had to choose a wife. He despised it greatly. He would have to pick among the 'eligible' maidens of his country to be his queen. Hiei sighed and trudged his way into the main chamber.  
  
His sister, Yukina, sat on her throne, awaiting her brother's return. It has been several months since she has even seen him. How she missed him. A short figure in black came walking into the room.  
  
"Hiei-san!" squealed Yukina, rushing to her brother. She hugged him tightly and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Hiei hugged her back and went on his way to his throne. Yukina trailing next to him.  
  
"Hiei-san, it is a big day for you, do you have any idea of what girl you want?" she asked, smiling at him sweetly. Hiei gave his usual response, "Hn."  
  
Yukina frowned and said, "It was our mother's wish that you would be married and have heirs to the throne. Do you not want to see that her death wish is granted?"  
  
Hiei grunted again and sat down in his gold throne. Yukina took her place in the slightly smaller one as their advisors came bustling in through the door.  
  
"Your majesty, the girls are ready to be shown, do you want us to let the in?" said one of them. Hiei waved his hand, nonchalantly.  
  
The man clapped, the soldiers opened the doors, letting in girls dressed in beautiful garments. They kept their eyes to the ground. Dare not to make eye contact with the prince. Hiei snorted and put his head in his hand. Yukina nudged him and smiled. He sighed and looked at the maidens. All the same, boring and cold. Not one of them daring to even look at him. Yukina hugged the fire demon's arm and smiled.  
  
He grunted and stood, with a quick motion, he retired to the little room behind the throne. Yukina sighed and motioned for the advisors to let the girls take there leave. Gracefully, she stood and walked over to the door.  
  
Hiei leaned against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed. 'Why do they insist that I marry?' he thought as the door creaked open. The pretty face of his sister appeared.  
  
"May I come in Hiei-san?" she asked. Hiei turned his head away from her. Yukina walked in and put her arms around her brother. He didn't resist, neither did he react. She noticed he was twirling a black tear gem that hung from a silver chain necklace about his neck.  
  
Before their mother died, she gave them each one of her tear gems. "Give it to the one you'll know you are in love with, think of it has an engagement ring," she said weakly, minutes before she passed away.  
  
Yukina had already given hers to her lover. They got married and then he ran off and got himself killed. They didn't have any children. She buried her face into Hiei's soft white collar. He put his hand on her blue hair and sighed. It was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
A sudden rush of wind startled the siblings. Yukina held Hiei for support, he reached for his katana as form appeared before them. It was a woman, tall as Yukina stood before them((A/N/: this person is a new character.NOT A.R.!)).Yukina screamed and hid her face behind Hiei. He scowled and tightened his grip on his katana.  
  
As the dust cleared, the woman bowed before them. She had a wide grin on her face. She had stunning hazel eyes and her hair was twisted into a large braid that swept the floor. Gold chains were embedded in it, her hair glistened in the light.  
  
"My dear prince," she said in her low mysterious voice. She rose from her bow and gazed lovingly at Hiei. He was baring his teeth, hand still on his katana.  
  
"I have come to change your life forever," she said still with that gaze locked on him.  
  
"Kisama!" breathed Hiei pushing his sister behind him. He unsheathed his katana and said demandingly, "What are you doing here Rikonomi?" The woman smiled, showing her pearly white teeth.  
  
"I have come to tell you your search is over," Rikonomi said, bowing again.  
  
"What search?" he hissed, Yukina was trembling behind him. Rikonomi got on her knees and said, "Your search for the perfect wife of course!" Hiei's eyes widened.  
  
"We are so perfect for each other!" she said, batting her eyes and smiling again, "I, the queen of the Dark part of the Makai, and you, the prince of this land, we are just simply perfect!"  
  
Hiei back up and pulled Yukina with him. He kept his katana at a striking position. Rikonomi stood and stepped closer.  
  
"My dear Hiei-chan, if we wed, then our lands will combine, we can be rulers, kind and queen, of the strongest empire in the Makai!" she said, getting a little over herself. Hiei snorted and snarled, " I rather marry a hag!"  
  
Rikonomi's smile vanished, she turned violent. "A hag?! You rather marry an ugly, weak hag?!" Hiei let a smile slip, "Yes, even though you are one of them!"  
  
"What?!" she yelled, Yukina tripped over a chair as Hiei started backing up. "Yukina," he said turning around and helping her up. She was still in fright.  
  
"Fine," Rikonomi said, smiling slyly...she had and idea. Yukina grasped Hiei, daring not to let go. He cringed as her nails dug into his shoulder.  
  
"Then, is you won't have me, I won't let anyone have you, without a price," she said, creating a small violet orb in her hand. He tried to move Yukina out of the way, but the koorime wouldn't let go. He used himself as a shield to block that violet orb that came hurtling towards the two. The orb hit his back at full force, making him tumble to the ground. Yukina was sitting next to his twitching figure, crying. Tear gems clinked onto the ground.  
  
"During the day, you will be a creature, during the night, you will be what you are right now. If you find a lover, and totally commit yourself to them..I will leave you alone. But, if they see your face at night, you WILL marry me! That is a swear that is sealed with this spell."  
  
Hiei was screaming in pain. He hugged his shoulders as fur started to grow along his arms, his screams turned into snarls, then into howls. Yukina watched in horror as her brother was changing into an animal. Rikonomi laughed and disappeared, leaving the changing prince and his crying sister alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So far, so good. Review please, I don't know what animal he is going to change into..something with fur, I know that..I was thinking of a dire wolf, not a bear like the real movie calls for..REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Kurama and the Frozen Lake

Disclaimer: *yawn* I don't own anything..  
  
Rikonomi is not like Muroko, to all who asked. I thought about using Muroko though. Anyway, this is the next chappie were Kurama comes in.  
  
Kurama fans: YAY!  
  
Er....ok..and Kurama is only Youko Kurama when he is tempted to be him.so it is the red-head Shuuichi in this story..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soft, white snow. He would love to see soft, white snow. Kurama sighed deeply and looked out to the rolling green hills and forests of his homeland. He twirled a stray red hair with his finger and sighed again.  
  
Dante playing with the young kitsunes that happen to have taken a liking to the pyro demon. Kurama blinked and looked at the blue sky.  
  
Dante has been his friend since, forever. He wouldn't say JUST friends though..nor would he say lovers. They were friends. They wouldn't dare kiss each other or anything like that. ((A/N: the backgrounds of the characters are a little different k?))  
  
He sighed and stood up for his stump seat. Dante had one of the kits on her shoulders when she asked, "Where ya going Kurama?" He smiles at her. "Just to the frozen lake."  
  
Even though this was the Summerland, it had an enchanted lake that stayed frozen. It was a nice cool resting place that Kurama visited many times I his life.  
  
The soft grass tickled his cheek as he lay down on a tuft near the lake. The cool air resonating from the frosty lake felt good against his soft skin. He closed his eyes and imagined the part of the Makai that was covered in ice and snow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not to far off, hidden in the brush and trees' shadow, stood a dire wolf. Only as big as a small horse, it glared through the leaves at the red- headed figure on the opposite side of the diamond lake. His crimson eyes fixed on the beauty. He never had seen anything like it where he was from. He snarled at himself for even thinking about beauty when he should be worrying about his dear sister, Yukina.  
  
His black fur was smooth and glossy as he slinked through the bush to the side of the lake. The odd marking on his forehead was the only thing that someone could see in the night. The eye-shaped white marking that was centered perfectly. About his neck was a necklace. A silver chain necklace with a tear gem dangling off it.  
  
As he streaked through the tree branches, something caught the chain, untying it and flinging it towards the lake. The wolf noticed that something was choking him. Then it was gone. He noticed that his precious tear gem was not hanging around his neck. Hiei stopped and looked around for it. He didn't see it was lying in the very center of the lake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kurama sat up and picked at the grass. He lifted his head slightly when something caught his eye. Near the middle of the small lake, was something other than ice glinting. He narrowed his eyes to see if that would help see it better, but the glare of the ice was too strong.  
  
Out of the kitsune's large curiosity, he carefully stepped onto the frozen surface. It seemed firmed enough as he jumped on it a few times. He lightly made his way to the odd object. As he got closer, the glare of the object became smaller and smaller, till it was no more than the size of a pebble.  
  
It was a beautiful tear gem. Kurama gasped in awe. He had only seen a koorime tear gem once before this time. Dante had looted some thieves for some easy cash, and came upon the rare gem. Few ever got past the snow land's border. He picked it up with his delicate fingers and examined it. A magnificent piece. He should know; he was a thief of fine objects like this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei growled low. That red-headed beauty was holding his treasure. He narrowed his blood-red eyes and growled some more..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama pocketed his find and stood up. Something cracked. He looked down to see a thin crack inching through the ice. He gulped. Kurama tried to slowly make his way back to the shore, but then the ice gave way, he fell into the icy waters.  
  
'Hn,' thought the prince, seeing the red-head fall into the ice. 'Well, I can't just stand around waiting for him to pull himself up.' Hiei darted on to the ice; he slid a few paces and then bounded towards the drowning kitsune.  
  
Kurama couldn't swim, there were not many rivers or lakes around, and so he couldn't learn, he struggled to hold on to the sharp edges of the ice, but it melted under his grip. His blood dyed the ice into a cherry color as he was cut by large chunks of ice.  
  
Kurama was going to either drown, or freeze if he didn't do something. But he didn't have to.  
  
A large black wolf bit and held onto his collar. Kurama didn't know whether to scream and struggle or to let him be pulled from certain death. The wolf nearly ripped the collar off as he dragged the slowly weakening kitsune onto the grassy shore.  
  
The red-head coughed a few times and rolled over to his side. He fainted, from lack of oxygen and fright.  
  
Hiei nudged the fox with his nose. His hot breath could be seen in puffs of steam, the kitsune was going to freeze to death. Hiei shook his wolf head and lay up against the unconscious thief. As if by instinct, Kurama rolled over onto his other side, and huddled against the warm black fur. Hiei sighed in his mind and laid his head down on the grass. He too fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Where is he?!" yelled a familiar voice. Yukina raised her head from her arms and looked towards the huge doors. They were almost broken open as an angered figure appeared from behind them.  
  
"Where the hell is Hiei-sama?!" yelled Armanda Rose. Her eyebrows knitted in anger. Yukina let a few tears roll down her cheek and clatter on to the marble floor.  
  
Armanda Rose was Hiei's right-hand.er.demon. She often helped him with battle tactics and carrying them out. She was also the guardian of the werewolf princess Amisha, and her older brother Jockeron. ((A/N: DAMN! I gave you a BIG secret that shall be released in future "The Forgotten Secrets and Pasts of a Demon" chapters. SO BE HAPPY!))  
  
A.R.'s scowl vanished as she saw Yukina get up, tear gems falling from her lap by the dozens.  
  
"Damn, what happened?" she asked as Yukina stumbled over her self down the steps. A.R. aught her as she burst into more sobs.  
  
"Yukina-sama, I hate to be rude, but quit with the water works and jewelry making," she said as Yukina cried on her shoulder.  
  
"Okay, sh.sh.Yukina. You are making a scene," she said pulling Yukina up form her shoulder. She lifted her blue haired head and sniffed a few times. She blinked her crimson eyes and said, "Rikonomi.."  
  
A.R. blinked and stood Yukina up. "Rikonomi? What did that witch do?" Yukina sniffed again, and wiped her eyes.  
  
"She.she..turned Hiei-san into a monster! Be.because he wouldn't wed her!" she stuttered out. A.R. narrowed her eyes. ((A/N: She doesn't wear sunglasses in this story))  
  
"Armanda-san, can you possibly.help him?" she asked after explaining what happened.  
  
A.R. shook her head. "You and I know perfectly well that Hiei can take care of himself. But." she said letting down her walls of fierceness and non- caring.  
  
"I can watch over him, making sure he isn't seen by anyone at night. And if he finds a lover, I will protect that person from any harm that may come to them," she said, crossing her arms. Yukina smiled and hugged A.R. She pushed the koorime away.  
  
"I'm not doing this for him, he has too much pride. I'm doing it for you. I'll see if Amiee-sama and Jockeron-sama are able to help," she said standing up.  
  
Yukina smiled widely and said in a sweet tone,"I'm eternally grateful that you are doing this A.R.-san."  
  
A.R. walked out the door. Her next stop will be the palace of wolves. Maybe the princess would have a spell to reverse the effect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kurama woke up against soft silky fur. He didn't open his eyes just yet. He inched closer and buried his face in it. It felt like a newborn kit's fur soft and silky. It was also very warm.  
  
"Do you mind?" said a low agitated voice. Kurama was startled and looked to the owner of the voice. The black dire wolf was looking directly at him. His eyes widened as he scooted back, only to feel the wolf's tail against his bare back. ((He is shirtless Kurama Fans: YAY!! Author :...))  
  
"Give it back," he said sternly. 'Such stunning jade eyes', Hiei thought, looking directly at him. Kurama blinked. Dire wolves often came through the forests. But none of them ever had blood-red eyes; all of theirs were a hazel color. Also, NONE of them TALKED.  
  
"G-give.what back?" stuttered the frightened kitsune. The wolf's tail flicked and he stared harder at him. "My gem."  
  
Kurama blinked and remembered the tear gem. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver chain. The tear gem swung with it. The wolf looked at the gem and said, "I can't put it on myself, put it around my neck."  
  
The fox obeyed. He un-clicked the clasp and slipped it around the beast's furry neck. Hiei grunted and stood up.  
  
"W-who are you?" Kurama said, still sitting. His red eyes glinted and he sat down again.  
  
"I am Prince Hiei of the Koorime."  
  
"A koorime.prince?" asked the kitsune. 'Aren't koorime girls?' he thought.  
  
"I see you are startled, hn. This is not me. I am under a spell kitsune," he grunted blinking his ruby eyes. 'Like that explains the male koorime part.' thought Kurama.  
  
"What is a koorime.prince.doing here?" he asked motioning towards the surrounding woods. The wolf snorted and pawed the ground.  
  
"I need to find someone that I can love. Or I must marry Rikonomi, the dark sorceress of the Makai," he said, he grinded his teeth under his muzzle.  
  
"How awful.." said Kurama, not knowing he said it out loud. The wolf snapped at him and snarled angrily, "Are you making a mockery of the Forbidden Child?"  
  
Kurama instantly waved his hands and said, "No, no! I was just thinking out loud. Still, it is awful that you have to marry a hag like that if you don't find your true love."  
  
"True love?" Hiei asked puzzled. He hadn't heard this concept before. Kurama sighed and said, "The one you are destined to be with. The one who you will love forever."  
  
"Have you found YOUR true love?" Hiei asked. 'Okay, now he is butting in to MY life,' thought Kurama a little sarcastically.  
  
"No, not at all," Kurama said, turning the color of his hair. Or, maybe the color of Hiei's eyes. 'What the hell am I thinking?!' the fox said, scolding himself.  
  
"KURAMA!" yelled a voice off in the distance. It echoed and reached the ears of the two on the shore. And the one in the tall tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This.is a late-nighter one, so it may not be that good...*head falls onto desk, snoring* Hiei:*pokes her head*  
  
*snore*  
  
Hiei: WAKE UP!!!!  
  
*snore, feather lands on her nose, she wakes up* Where's the fire?!  
  
Hiei:*sweatdrop* 


	3. The Visit and Yuro

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the Polar Bear King plot.so there  
  
  
  
*yawn* next chappie..late nighter again.this is officially a late nighter...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The figure in the tree sniggered. It was an imp about the size of a doll. It had blue skin, four horns and little wings. It sniggered again.  
  
"Yuro thinks Yuro will be praised if Yuro told mistress about this. Yuro fly quickly to tell!" Yuro said, he wasn't the smartest of beasts, but he was a good spy. He spread his ragged wings and flapped out of the tree.  
  
Hiei lifted his ears, hearing the echoing woman's voice. Kurama sighed and yelled to it, "I'm over here! What do you want?!"  
  
"Dinner is ready! C'mon!" yelled Dante from the porch step of the house.  
  
"Coming!" he yelled one last time. He turned back to the dire wolf. He was gone. The kitsune looked around and didn't see anything. Hiei was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Armanda Rose's boots thumped through the ice halls of the Wolf Palace. She turned quickly to the left, down another long corridor. Guards and servants shrank back to the walls as she walked by.  
  
Amisha was in her room, brushing her long sapphire hair. She heard the sound of Armanda's wake before she even opened the door.  
  
"Armanda, what a surprise!" she said sweetly hugging A.R. as she came in.  
  
"I'm not her for surprises, I'm here for a favor of you," she grunted, stepping out of Amisha's hug.  
  
Amisha sat down on her bed and motioned for A.R. to sit in one of the chairs.  
  
"I'll stand," she muttered, leaning against the wall, "Now, about that favor.."  
  
At that second, Jockeron poked his head through the door. His spiked platinum hair tossed lightly over his eyes. "SIS! I heard A.R. is...oh.you're here."  
  
He let himself in. Armanda narrowed her eyes and said, "As I was saying.the favor I came to ask you is."  
  
Once again she was interrupted. Amisha was gossiping with her brother. They instantly stopped when they noticed that A.R. was glaring at them, tapping her foot.  
  
"I think what I have to ay might be more important. Now, do you know any spells to reverse a monster spell?" she asked. Jockeron tilted his head.  
  
"No, not that I know of. Why?" she asked in her high voice. Jockeron also wanted to know.  
  
"You know Rikonomi? Well she turned Hiei into a beast because he wouldn't marry the bitch," she said crossing her arms.  
  
"That witch..and Prince Hiei? HA! He'd rather marry a hag from the deep forest than her!" laughed Jockeron. A.R. shot him a look.  
  
"Unfortunately, because of that, she made him a monster, and if anyone sees him at night, he HAS to marry her," Amisha gasped and out a manicured hand to her face.  
  
"Stop it with the girly stuff Amiee. It isn't you," grumbled Jockeron. Amiee smiled and said, "You're right as usual bro.these heels are killing me."  
  
A.R. sweatdropped. They were lost in their own world. She sighed and said, "Can you at least find out SOME information on this spell? Is there anyway to lessen its effect, etc."  
  
"Right, right, now..what does he turn into?" she asked. A.R. shrugged. "Yukina-sama was too freaked to say anything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?" said Rikonomi, muffling her laughter with a gloved hand.  
  
"Hu-uh, hu-uh, Yuro saw it all! Prince Hiei was with a male kitsune!" said the imp, parading madly about.  
  
Rikonomi laughed and patted the proud Yuro on his horned head. "Good job my pet, now, make sure that that kitsune sees Hiei-chan's pretty face. Then I will have a nice gift for my little, Yuro!" she said, pinching Yuro's cheeks. Yuro smiled and squeaked, "Yuro flies away! Yuro make Prince Hiei be seen! Yuro fly, fly!" his voice echoed down the hall as he flew through it.  
  
The sorceress sat back down in her gnarled throne and drummed her long white nails on the ebony arm. 'Even if this kitsune doesn't see you, you still can't produce an heir to the throne. You better hurry prince, time is running out,' she looked over to a large hour-glass. It counted(by those who could read it) 5 years until the sand runs out. She laughed deep in her throat. All she had to do was to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dante put the hot stew in front of Kurama and rushed out the door. She had to be going back to her home. Kurama waved goodbye. He looked at the steaming stew. He tilted his head, red tassels of hair flew down and covered his face.  
  
He sighed and pulled them behind his ear. He wasn't that hungry. The kitsune pushed the bowl away and looked out the window. 'What is with that wolf?' he thought, standing up. His graceful movements lead him towards his room.  
  
Kurama belly-flopped on to bed((A/N: Kurama belly-flopping looks weird)) and buried his face into the pillow. Maybe if he just got some rest, he wouldn't think about it anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei stood, looking through the thin glass window that separated the red- head kitsune from him. Such a beauty. A rare find, even for him. Most of the people back home were mostly the same, black or blue hair with vibrant red eyes, or even sometimes blue.  
  
He sighed and turned around and leaned against the wall. What the hell was he doing here?  
  
Hiei looked at his hands, no longer furry and clawed. How long will this last? He thought to himself, making a fist. A twig cracked, his attention turned to a shadowy figure, going down the road, he flitted into the shadows.  
  
The figure passed as quickly as it came, leaving not a trace. Hiei let out a sigh of relief an came out from behind the tree. He shouldn't have been careless. The frie demon took one last look at the sleeping red-head and jumped into the shadowy forest trees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Another chappie. YAY, I think.....  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! I'll only update every 5 reviews, be happy, usually I say ten, but 5 is all I want..... 


	4. Nywae, Kiyoshi and the Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I do own the series on DVD!! So I'm happy! ^_^  
  
Once again, 5 reviews and you get your new chappie, hopefully. ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After many hours of purely stupid antics, Amiee finally got some information on the spell.  
  
"Let's see, okay! Now here is what the thing says!" she said holding a large scroll in front of her.  
  
"The spell is usually casted by a very high-power sorceress/sorcerer; it lasts for about 5 to 7 years. The victim is turned into an animal by day, but this animal can communicate with normal speech. By night, they will return into their normal state. If the victim does not find a true love and be loved by the person or their face is seen completely in their normal state, the victim shall be magically pulled to the caster. They may not agree, but the magic is so strong that it can keep the body of the victim close enough to the caster," she took a large breath.  
  
"Is there more?" A.R. asked propping her head on her elbow.  
  
"Yeah, yeah....If the victim finds a true love, and the lover vows eternal love, the spell will be broken when the time runs out. Also, if the victim's lover proves to be not the true love, they will be killed as soon as the spell ends. An exception to this is if the lover sees the face of the victim, which cuts the time limit short, they are allowed to live. Wow, tough curse rules. I'd hate to be in that bind!" commented Amiee smiling. A.R. scowled at her and grabbed the scroll.  
  
"Thanks for the help Amiee, but I must take my leave," she said walking towards the open window.  
  
"If you need more help, just ask!" shouted Amiee as A.R. disappeared out of the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama yawned and got up. His red hair wasn't that messy, so he skipped in brushing it. He went outside and felt the cool morning breeze skim his bare back and shoulders. He stretched and yawned once more.  
  
The kitsune decided to go for a short walk. Just to get out. He patted down the grassy path and made his way towards the green woods in front of his house.  
  
The beautiful tall trees provided excellent shade for him as he sat down on a large root that jutted out of the leaf-covered ground. He put his back against the tree and closed his emerald eyes.  
  
Rustle, rustle. The kitsune's eyes snapped open and looked towards the bushes opposite of him. A small furry head poked out. A gold kit mewed and jumped out. Kurama smiled and scratched her behind the ears. The kit mewed and turned into her human form. The little girl with short blonde hair sat mewing in front of her favorite elder. Kurama smiled, little Nywae was very young and very fond of her red-headed friend.  
  
Nywae flattened her ears against her head and stuck out her little pink tongue. Kurama smiled and made a playful grab at her. He started tickling her. She squealed, escaped and ran back into the bush.  
  
The gold kit-girl ran out, still screaming into Kurama's arms, she buried her little face into his chest. She shook with fright.  
  
"What is the matter Nywae?" he asked looking back at the bushes. She mewed and imitated what looked like her wolf impression. She squeaked and hid behind him as the bushes shook violently.  
  
A large dire wolf came out and blinked its crimson eyes. Kurama let out the breath he was holding. Nywae growled at the wolf and bent her ears back. Hiei snarled, baring his fangs. Nywae squeaked in fear and clawed her way up Kurama to hide behind his back.  
  
"Nywae! It is okay! The wolf won't hurt you!" he said, pulling her from behind his red locks. She had her tail tucked between her legs, still shivering. Kurama shoot the cursed prince a dirty look and held Nywae up to Hiei's snout. She opened one blue eye and blinked, she opened both of them and poked Hiei's wet nose with her little finger. She giggled and hugged his snout. He snorted (as well as he could) and shook the kit off his nose. She tumbled away, giggling.  
  
"She is very odd," said Hiei, sitting down. Nywae gave Hiei a look of confusion, and clapped her hands, "Kya! Kya!"  
  
"I think she likes you!" said Kurama sarcastically. Hiei snarled at the kit. She giggled and snarled back, her tail becoming a bottle brush and her hair standing on end. She then gave one last, "Kya! Kya!" and bounded into the bushes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.R. pulled back her hood and looked at the small house that she stood in front of. With a quick gesture, she sprinted down the road, looking for any trace of a spy. 'Good, no one.'  
  
Armanda streaked up to the house and rapped the door. A shuffle and a few raspy curses answered. "Just open the damn door!" snapped A.R., growing impatient.  
  
"Armanda? Armanda Rose? Is that you?" said the voice, the door creaked open and there stood a boy, around twenty. He had short green hair with an orange streak going across it. One of his yellow eyes was white with blindness. A swift cut from a dagger scarred that eye, making a thin red line across his eyelid. He blinked and smiled toothily, his fangs showed completely.  
  
"Hello there Armanda? What can I do for you?" he said in his raspy voice. A.R. snorted and pushed him out of the way. He tumbled against the door as A.R. rushed passed him and started searching drawers and other contents of the room.  
  
"Hey, hey! I just picked up!" he cried, as she threw articles of clothing and random objects as she searched.  
  
"Where is it Kiyoshi?" she said turning around, putting her hands on her hips. He shrank back as she glared daggers at him.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about!" he said, backing away. She rushed up the boy and picked him up by the collar, holding him several inches above the ground. Her eyes went menacing.  
  
"Where is it?!" she snapped, clutching his shirt tighter. He said quickly, "UNDER THE FUTON!" She dropped him and walked briskly towards the futon.  
  
Kiyoshi rubbed his neck and glared at the dragon half. She threw the futon against the wall. Underneath was a smashed package. A.R. picked it up and tucked it into her duster coat.  
  
"Thanks Kiyoshi," she walked out the door, and disappeared into the forest.  
  
The boy sighed and started to pick up the stuff that was tossed aimlessly around. 'Why does she always have to pick on me?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama held tight to the dire wolf's fur as he bounded through the valley. Hiei had asked him to help him find that "someone" who would come back with him and break the spell.  
  
"Can't..you s-slow..down?!" he yelled into the wind. Hiei paid no attention and kept on bounding up through the tree-covered valley. He jumped off the large trunks and finally made it out into a large valley. Kurama let out a sigh of relief, let go and collapsed on to the ground.  
  
The dire wolf panted then finally started to walk on, leaving the red-head kitsune to get find his balance.  
  
Kurama got on to his feet, wobbled at little and followed the prince. "Did you just have to bounce off the trees?" he muttered. Hiei growled a little, but kept walking.  
  
Kurama followed on until they reached a small brook, with he gulped some water out of. Hiei sat down, watching him drink his fill.  
  
Kurama sat on the bank and stared at the wolf, which was now turning his attention on a bird-like creature chirping by. Hiei was about to take down the bird for a quick meal when the kitsune asked, "What do you look like as a human?"  
  
Hiei snorted and turned his head back to the bird; it was startled and flew away. Hiei cursed in his mind and answered the curious fox, "Why don't you jut see for yourself?"  
  
Kurama blinked. "But.if I see you at night..don't you have to marry Rikonomi?"  
  
"If you see my face, baka. That doesn't mean you can't see at least some of my features in the shadow."  
  
"When can I see you?" he asked standing up. Hiei stood up on all fours and said, "Tonight, outside your house, I'll wait," he said. With that, he bounded off towards where the bird had flocked off to.  
  
"Wait! How am I suppose to-?" Kurama started then finally just stopped and started to walk back to his house...eight miles away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How'd ya like it???????? *yawn* ANYWAY!!!!! Another routine say, 5 reviews and you'll get the next one, if I am done with it..^_^ Read my other stories if you're bored..and REVIEW THEM!! I'm getting tired of the same people over and over.  
  
!!ATTENTION!!: IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE SECOND I UPDATE THIS STORY, YOU CAN BE APART OF MY MAIL LIST!!! NO TRICKS OR ANYTHING, IF I UPDATE, THEN YOU WILL BE E-MAILED!! E-MAIL ME AT drazukirose@aol.com TO COMFIRM AND I'LL ADD YA! 


	5. Face in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine, so YYH and PBK plot are not my doing.  
  
I have some REALLY good ideas for later...but it is for LATER! PS: To the Kiyoshi-neko in my reviews, I just randomly picked a name in Japanese from a baby name book that was lying around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei waited patiently outside Kurama's little house. His short stature sat upon a stump. He had his arms crossed, waiting. There was no moon out that night, so his face was only a mix of shadows.  
  
His breath came out in puffs of white steam; it was unusually cold that night. He shifted his position and stared at the Kurama's house door. It creaked open.  
  
The red-head peeked out and looked around. He came out and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Hiei? Hiei? Where are you?" he whispered, looking around. The prince snorted. "Can't you see me or not?"  
  
The kitsune turned around to face Hiei. "Where?"  
  
"Down here!" he snapped. Kurama looked down. The prince was..how to say.....short. He held his hand to his face, stifling his laughter. Hiei stood up. At least, he was taller than before.  
  
"What's so funny?" he said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Kurama said smiling. Hiei gave him a confusing look, not seen by Kurama, because it was too dark. Hiei smirked a little.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yuro giggled madly, and stepped down on to the floor of the wood. "Yuro change! Yuro change!" he squeaked, as a purple smoke swirled around him.  
  
In the doll-sized imp's place, was a short kitsune. He had short brown hair and big purple eyes. His little figure was covered in a bandit tunic. His white ears and tail had gold bands around them.  
  
Yuro sniggered his child voice. He reached into his little pocket and pulled out a small bottle with a dull flame in it. "Yuro make light!" he said, tiptoeing towards the two men standing next to each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama smelt something. He sniffed the air. A faint smell of something foul lingered. Hiei couldn't smell it, but he felt some ki around the edge of the woods.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Kurama asked, Hiei shushed him with a gesture and unsheathed his katana. He pulled down his white bandana a little and looked around with his jagan.  
  
A flicker of shadow was what he saw. He tightened his grip and yelled in his deep voice, "Come out! Or I'll come after you!"  
  
"Mew?" asked a little voice. A little fox bounded up to them, and jumped into Kurama's arms. "Nywae," Kurama said, holding the kit up. She licked his face like a puppy. Kurama put her down. She turned into her human form and pawed Kurama's leg with her little hand. Kurama kneeled down.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, Nywae pointed to the edge of the wood and did one of her imitations, this time, of a giggling madman. Kurama tilted his head and pointed where she was pointing, "Over there?"  
  
"Mew, mew," nodded the kit. Hiei stood stock still, something was moving. Nywae hissed and ran onto the stump, pulling herself up, with some difficulty; she finally jumped on the surface. She mewed loudly and hissed again.  
  
"What's-a the kit-a hissing about?" asked the figure, a little kitsune with large purple eyes trotted out of the forest. His hat slightly crooked, his ear poking out of one hole, the other coming from under the hat. The large red feather swayed in the breeze.  
  
"Mewy! Hsss!" growled the gold kitsune, she threatened the boy with a blade of grass she picked up. He laughed and said, "She got spunk-a! Hicha! I'm Y- .Yuo! Yes, I'm Yuo!" said the boy, holding his hand out.  
  
Kurama looked oddly at the boy, he turned his head to see Hiei gone. The Youko turned back to the boy and said, "Nice to meet you..Yuo."  
  
"Yuo" smirked toothily and said, "I got-a something-a for a Ku-Kurama!"  
  
"I'm Kurama, what do you have for me?"  
  
The disguised Yuro smiled widely and thought, 'Kitsune unaware! Yuro sly, Yuro the Trickster!'  
  
"THIS!" he yelled shoving his elbow into Kurama's stomach. He fell back, coughing. Yuro started to punch him repeatedly. Nywae screeched and threw the blade of grass at the big-eyed freak. It somehow turned into a large leaf-blade and sliced him on the back, but it was weak, drawing little blood.  
  
Yuro turned around in a millisecond and hit little Nywae, she went flying into the dirt. The young kit mewed loudly and took off towards a ki she felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei only felt the back of his head being hit by something soft. He turned around on the branch he sat on to see Nywae ready to slap him with her little pink hand again.  
  
"Kuku 'n touble!" she said. Hiei blinked, how did she know where he was?  
  
"Kuku hurt! Bigy-eye kitsu owie Kuku!" she said frantically.  
  
"You mean Kurama?" he asked, not understanding her toddlerish kitsune language.  
  
"Kuku, itai! Kuku need 'elpy!" she said, tugging on Hiei's cloak, she had such strength for such a tiny thing. She pulled the fire demon off the branch. Hiei picked her up in his arms, and flitted off towards Kurama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuro was in a tense fight with the red-head kitsune. Kurama had gotten loose with many bruises. Before he could do much, Yuro changed forms into a fast imp creature.  
  
Since he was at the A level, he was pretty strong. Yuro danced around the armed Kurama, hurling profanities.  
  
"Kuku!! Me 'ought Shad-shad!" yelled Nywae, still in Hiei's arms. The koorime jumped form the tree, and dropped Nywae, who had turned back into a fox. She was snarling and yipping at the demon hurting "Kuku".  
  
"Hiei!" yelled Kurama, as the piercing blade of the imp slashed his arm. Hiei flitted up to the imp. Yuro was taken b surprise by the demon, and flew into a tree by Hiei's punch.  
  
Yuro corrected his jaw and said, "Yuro happy! Revealing Light Flame!" he snorted pulling out the dull flame in a bottle.  
  
It went from a dull black flame, into a roaring yellow light that engulfed everyone. Hiei covered his eyes from the blinding light. He also hid his face with his arm. Kurama winced and tried to get up, but Yuro was too fast.  
  
The imp came running up to the struggling kitsune and stabbed him in the shoulder with his rapier. "DIE KITSUNE DIE!!"  
  
Kurama hollered in pain, as the blade sank deeper and deeper into hiss left shoulder.  
  
Fwashing! *a glimmer of blade* *a vicious snarl* RRIIIPPP!!!!  
  
Yuro went running away, as fast has he could, both of his wings nothing but bloody stumps. Nywae held in her mouth one of his wings, ripping and tearing it. Hiei held his bloody katana out, the wing twitching below it. The flame bottle was destroyed; it lay shattered on the ground.  
  
Hiei and Nywae knelt over the trembling red-head. Nywae whimpered and nudged the red-head with her little snout. Hiei sighed, and grasped the rapier he held with both hands.  
  
"H-hiei.."  
  
"This going to hurt.." The kitsune grasped Hiei's arm with his clawed hand. Hiei pulled the rapier out. Kurama's cry of pain echoed through the valley... 


	6. Aftermath

Disclaimer: ditto  
  
Here ya go...SORRY! But I needed Kurama to get hurt, and Yuro IS a really powerful fighter.just equally stupid..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No...no.NO..he isn't awake yet! Now stop pestering me..!"  
  
Kurama moaned softly. His eyes slowly fluttered open. Nywae was hovering over him. Her eyes lit up instantly. "Kuku-chan!" she squealed, hugging him. Kurama cringed, a pain spread through him. Nywae instantly let go, and mewed in apology. Hiei, still in his human form, leaned into the shadows of the wall.  
  
Kurama moaned again, and tried to sit up. He looked over towards Hiei. That's when he noticed a large bandage wrapped around his bare chest and shoulder. It was stained crimson with bits of splotchy dried blood. Hiei flitted over to him, and carefully pushed the kitsune back down onto the soft futon.  
  
"If you move the wound would open, and you'll surely die from blood loss." he said, hiding his face behind the shadow. Nywae mewed and looked at Kurama.  
  
"Kuku, Shad-shad save-id you!" she said making her little fangs glimmer. "I told you my name isn't Shad-shad!" snapped Hiei at the kit.  
  
Kurama forced a small laugh, sounding like a sigh. "That's your n-new name for h-her.she can't p-pronounce, 'Kurama-a', so she c-c-calls me Kuku." he sighed, trying to keep on talking.  
  
"Shad-shad heal Kuku all up! Kuku bet'or?" asked Nywae. Hiei's eye twitched in anger. "Shad-shad looks funny!" she said giggling. Hiei scowled at her. She stuck her pink tongue out and fell accidentally off the bed. She scrambled back up.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes, and tilted his head to the side. "Come one, Nywae; let's let him get some rest."  
  
"But Kuku nini for long long time!"  
  
"Come on..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuro lay cringing on the floor, in his miniature form. He was being squashed by the heel of his mistress. "Yuro sorry! Yuro assumed he would see!" he cried. Rikonomi dug her heel into his back. "You failed me! Failure is not tol-*stomp*-er-*stomp*-at-*stomp*-ed!" the witch yelled. She removed her foot and strode furiously towards the large hourglass. The sand was still going. "I want that demon sitting beside me as a king! Not him beside that kitsune as a lover! Are you listening?! Don't make me stomp on you again Yuro!"  
  
Yuro winced and said, "Yuro heard, Yuro obey, Yuro won't fail again." He staggered off into the hall. Rikonomi knew that he would eventually get the job done after she had punished him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing he saw was Hiei, in his wolf form, at the window. Nywae, sleeping, curled up into a fluffy ball at the foot of the futon. Her ear twitched as she snored softly. "She has been like that for an hour.." snarled Hiei.  
  
Kurama rubbed his temples and stood up, letting the blanket fall on Nywae, who was now the bump in the blanket, it slowly rose and fell as she breathed in and out. Kurama chuckled, and limped to the window. His shoulder still ached. "W-why did you save me?"  
  
Hiei was silent. He didn't know why. "You could have let me die..."  
  
"Shad-shad wuv Kuku!" said the squeaky voice of Nywae. Kurama looked at her. She was sitting up, tangled in blankets. She had her ears perked and her little eyes showing, her mouth muffled.  
  
"Nani?" asked Kurama, looking from Hiei, the powerful, and a little scary- looking wolf, to the innocent, or so she seemed, Nywae.  
  
"Mesa heary Shad-shad think! Shad-shad wuvs Kuku very, very much!" she said looking at him.  
  
"What do you mean hear my thoughts?" snapped Hiei, giving a death glare at Nywae. The kit just tilted her head and said, "Why you hurty me if mesa say another thingy?" Kurama was confused now. How could Nywae read thoughts?  
  
"She isn't a normal kitsune, Kurama.." said a familiar voice. All attention focused on the fiery-headed figure standing in the doorway. It was Dante. She walked over to them and pulled the kit up onto her hip. Nywae mewed and made a purring sound.  
  
"Dante, What are y-? What do y-?" stuttered Kurama. Dante sighed and said, "Nywae is telepathic, she can send and receive messages from one's mind.or prod into one." she said staring pointedly at Hiei. Hiei growled.  
  
"Oh, Dante this is.." "Prince Hiei of the koorime..Nywae told me all about it."  
  
Kurama and Hiei were stunned. "Mesa hungry Kuku!" mewed Nywae, jumping back onto the futon. Dante, (who couldn't stay serious for more than five minutes) said with her face a little hurt, "Why can't I call you Kuku?"  
  
They all stared at her. Kurama burst out laughing. Nywae tumbled off the bed. "Because you can call me Kurama, she can't pronounce that!"  
  
Nywae poked her head up from behind the bed and said in a clear voice, "Kurama!" Dante looked at Nywae then to Kurama with a would-you-look-at- that...-now-why-can't-I? face.  
  
Nywae danced, and flipped around the room chanting, "Kurama!" She eventually flipped onto Hiei's snout, and was thrown off. Hiei narrowed his blood-red eyes. 'Annoying little pest.'  
  
"Nywae no bug!" she squeaked, prancing after Dante, who was leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you really love me?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"I have emotion towards you."  
  
"Can it be love?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Well, that's all I need to know."  
  
"....hn?"  
  
"What Hiei?"  
  
"Will you meet me again tonight?"  
  
"I'll glue Nywae to the wall if I have to.."  
  
"That's doesn't answer my-.."  
  
"It means 'yes'."  
  
"Tonight..I'll wait."  
  
"Hai....Hiei.."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I think I love you too.."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
OOC.I think..grr!!!! I can't think today!!!..C ya..oh and REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! 


	7. Mask of Concealment

Disclaimer: same as always  
  
Chappie 7. Okay, I have a confession, some parts of the story are not at all in the Polar Bear King. Here is the story for the Polar bear king -A prince gets turned into a bear, and goes to the Winterland to find a bride. He finds a princess and tells her of his curse, she has 3 days to decide, then he would return. The princess tells her father and he gets all defensive. And says the bear only wants her for his next meal. Eventually, she goes with him to the Summerland, no questions asked.well a few, but you never see the true form of the prince until they get to the Summerland castle. So I kinda have more stuff, also, the evil witch you don't see till after the princess gets into the Summerland. And there isn't a telepathic girl who reveals their love.k?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dusk. The sun was setting behind a tall mountain range. It's light reflected off the snowy peaks, making rainbows bounce off. All the trees were slightly shaking with the swaying breeze.  
  
"What a beautiful evening.makes me sick..."  
  
Armanda flitted through the trees, quietly approaching her destination. In her left hand was a grubby package.  
  
After a mile's flit, she saw her goal sitting by the Frozen Lake. Hiei stood, gazing out at the frosty surface. His human form had returned as the last sunlight faded over the ice covered hills. She flitted down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Noticing a familiar ki, Hiei stood his ground, but shifted his eyes to the bowing figure of Armanda Rose.  
  
"Hiei-sama," she said lifting back, up her eyes closed. Hiei knew this was a sign that he could turn around. Hiei faced A.R.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked smugly. A.R. rose up. "I have news of your sister and a gift."  
  
Hiei grabbed her by the arms and shook her almost yelling, "What of my sister?!"  
  
A.R. shrugged him off and said, "You don't have to shout, she wanted me to tell you everything is fine. She will be awaiting your return."  
  
Hiei sighed with relief. He'd thought that something awful have happened to her. 'I would never forgive myself if.' he shook his head. He was not going to think about it.  
  
"I also have the gift." She held out her left hand, revealing a package.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, picking it up and examining it. "Open it."  
  
Hiei slowly opened it. It was covered carefully in many pieces of tan cloth. Finally, the last cloth fell away to reveal a mask.  
  
It was only half a mask technically. It only would cover the upper half of someone's face. It was pure black, with silver specks about the eye holes. It's surface was like obsidian, a reflective surface. Hiei say his own red orbs staring back at him.  
  
"What is this?" he asked. Armanda said, "It is called the Mask of Concealment. A...companion was of possession of it. I retrieved it for your purposes."  
  
Hiei looked at his loyal colleague. She had her eyes shut tightly, hands in fists to her sides. "And what purpose are you implying that I have for this mask?"((1))  
  
Armanda almost smirked. "Give it to that fox that you adore so much."  
  
The fire demon glared at A.R. She couldn't see him, so he stopped and questioned her more, "What does it do?"  
  
A.R. held her hand out, and snatched the mask from him. She lifted her face up and positioned the mask onto her head. She opened her eyes.  
  
She looked directly at the prince. He had his hands over his face, blocking her view.  
  
"Remove your hands, I can see you without the curse being activated further."  
  
The koorime removed his hands, and stared at the masked fighter. She stared back.  
  
"How?" he asked, trying to see if it was a trick.  
  
"The youkai in this mask makes the wearer's vision blurred. They can't "see" youkai. Your youkai emits a cursed glow that is invisible to the eye, but is seen by your sub-consciousness. This triggers your curse," she explained((phew..glad that's over! Or is it?))  
  
Hiei nodded in understanding. He smiled a little. At least someone could see him now.  
  
"BUT.."  
  
'There's always a catch', thought Hiei. He crossed his arms and sat on a boulder.  
  
"The wearer can't see the person totally. To me, you are a blur of dark. It is like you are standing in the faded light. I cannot make out every feature, but I know you are there."  
  
A.R. removed the mask, and looked away as she did. She tossed the mask to where she last saw Hiei. He grabbed it. The koorime tucked it away and jumped down from the boulder.  
  
"Arigatou, Armanda," he said as he flitted off.  
  
A.R. opened her eyes and saw the shape of Hiei in the distant tree. She sighed and jumped onto the boulder he was sitting on. 'Well, that's done..now what?'  
  
"BOO!" said a squeaky voice behind her. A.R. jumped and fell off the rock. She pulled her face from the ground and looked back on the rock. A kit sat giggling on it. Nywae rolled over, off the rock, in laughter.  
  
A.R. looked confusingly at her. "Who are you?" she asked. Nywae stood up and did a sort of a bow then a front flip, landing two inches from her.  
  
"Mew!" she cooed. The kit tumbled to the left, into the rock. She lay, doing a headstand, against the rock. She was mewing in a tune. A.R. made a grab for her. But she disappeared. The dragon-part looked around and noticed that the kit was sitting on her head.  
  
"Draci-girl funfun!" she squeaked, prancing down to the ground. A.R. narrowed her eyes at the kit. The kit gave her a menacing look. "Who the hell are you?" she asked firmly, standing.  
  
"Nywae!" she said. A.R. looked at her oddly and decided she wasn't worth wasting time for.  
  
"Draci-girl not like Nywae?" said the kit. Her ears down, her tail curled. She had a pouty look on her face. A.R. didn't hear her. She had already was on her was well on her way to the Winterland.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fox waited patiently outside his house. Dusk had passed, and the stars shone brightly in the black velvet sky. Rolling masses of indigo clouds blew by. Creating curtains over the tiny lanterns. He lay back against the wall of his home.  
  
His long red haired was being played by the wind. He closed his emerald eyes and let the wind graze his face. Then, he felt a warm hand imitate the wind. The kitsune opened his eyes to see to crimson orbs staring back at him. "H-.." he started to say. Hiei pulled the red-head up to him and placed his lips gently on his.  
  
Kurama was surprised of this sudden gesture but quickly sank into the warmth of it. He started to kiss back. The parted, Hiei still stared directly at him. "Hiei..."  
  
The fire demon didn't respond, instead he pulled Kurama up. Kurama stood and looked down at him. He grabbed him by the arm and started to rush him to the nearby woods.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Kurama asked breathlessly. Hiei didn't answer, he only pulled Kurama along with him, deeper and deeper into the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Another chappie, come and gone. I FINALLY got them together.took a lot of thinking of the way though..  
  
((1))I just wanted to make a quick note...HOW DID HIEI LEARN THAT DIALOUGE?  
  
Byebye 


	8. Youko!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the story! Wait, yeah I do...I just don't own YYH or Polar Bear King plot..  
  
Chapter 8 is here!*applauding from all the fans*  
  
I have decided(after consulting a few fans/friends) to have a lemon in later chapters! *crickets* WHAT?!*a few claps and a cough* ...-.-* Let's take a vote then! Whoever wants a lemon, e-mail me! At drazukirose@aol.com .k?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei led Kurama for about an hour, Kurama never asked another question until he stopped. The ruby-eyed demon looked behind them, and to the sides. He then turned to the flushed Kurama. The red-head was gasping for breath, hands on his knees. Hiei frowned out of pity that he had to literally drag him all the way out there..The koorime prince reached into his pocket and pulled out the mask.  
  
"What's that?" Kurama asked, staring blankly at the mask. Hiei turned it and gently placed it on his kitsune's well-toned face. Kurama was a little dazed as the mask was placed on him. Then his vision went completely black. "Hiei! I can't see!"  
  
The koorime stroked the fox's scarlet locks and whispered, "Wait."  
  
Eventually, his vision cleared. Kurama blinked. His eyesight was blurry, but he could make out define lines and color. "Hiei, what is this?"  
  
"Mask of Concealment, you can "see" me safely," he said. Kurama closed his jade eyes and removed the mask. "I rather see you in the shadows than as a blur."  
  
Hiei did not know what to think of this act. He just watched Kurama toss the mask to the ground and lock eyes with him.  
  
Kurama pulled himself up to plant a deep kiss on Hiei's luscious lips. Just to savor their sweet taste again. Hiei then grabbed him by the shoulders and drew him away from his face. "Come with me."  
  
"Where?" asked Kurama, breathless. Hiei helped him up and said, "To the Winterland, as my lover."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something. Hiei put a finger to his kitsune's equally luscious lips to quiet him. "I'll be back in three days. You have the answer by then?" Kurama nodded, Hiei's fingers still on his lips. Hiei lifted himself to Kurama's face ands gave him a quick kiss, and fled off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Day 1: Breaking it to Nywae  
  
Kurama woke and stretched. He had a lot to do in the three days he had.  
  
First, he got dressed and walked out the door. Nywae was waiting for him, her little ears perked up as he came out of the house.  
  
"Kuku!" she yelled, running up to him. Her wide smile turned into a frown when she noted Kurama's silence. She obviously read his mind, and burst into tears. "Kuku no go!" she whined, burying her tear-streaked face into his pant leg.  
  
"Nywae, I'll come back and visit." he said comfortingly, trying to calm the hysterical kit. Nywae shook her head, flinging tears off her pink cheeks. "Me don' wanna Kuku to go!" she said scrabbling up Kurama's body and grasping his shoulders, crying her little eyes out.  
  
Kurama was touched that the little blonde kit would miss him. He set her down, dried her tears with the back of his hand and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Kuku come back?" she said, hiccupping. Kurama smiled and said, "What do you think?" Nywae smiled weakly and hugged him once more. She turned into a little fox and bounded off.  
  
He sighed, and waved farewell to his little kit.  
  
~Day 2: Breaking it to Dante  
  
The next day he packed a few things into a rucksack, to be ready. Dante stopped by and saw him packing his things.  
  
"Where are YOU going?" she asked, balancing a fireball on her finger. Kurama made her put the fireball away before he told her.  
  
"Hiei has asked me to go with him to the Winterland. I have accepted."  
  
Dante snorted and said, "Just like you, can't turn down anything."  
  
Kurama blushed a little and resumed packing. "If I say I wouldn't mind, can I call you Kuku?"  
  
The red-headed kitsune gave her a puzzling look. She smiled widely. "Does that mean you alright with me going?"  
  
Dante put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. She then pointed it at him, two inches from his nose. Kurama went cross-eyed.  
  
"But you better visit on my birthday! Oh, and Nywae's!" she said going giggly. She gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek. "Alirghty Kuku!"  
  
"Please don't call me that!" laughed Kurama, Dante gave him a pouty look, lip trembling, then she giggled and pranced out the door. "Bye-bye.Kuku!  
  
~Day 3/Night: Kurama's Leaving (Youko's Hello)  
  
Hiei sat patiently, in his wolf form, near Kurama's door. The kitsune came out and locked the door. He knew it wouldn't do any good. He probably never will be there again.  
  
"You ready?" Hiei huffed. Kurama nodded. The prince turned around and motioned for Kurama to hop on his back. Kurama swung his leg over and grasped Hiei's fur tightly.  
  
"It'll take us a day and night to get there, I'm not stopping until dusk. We can rest and walk the rest of the way," said Hiei leaping off. Kurama almost flew backward with the sudden rush.he will never get used to that. He sprinted threw the forest and reached the snowy mountains.  
  
~~~~  
  
The rest of the day was a ride Kurama would never forget. The scenery was beautiful and breath-taking. The kitsune's never went pass the borders, so he never knew that mountains or the landscape beyond it.  
  
The mountains rained white flurries that covered Kurama's red hair. His hair seemed to stand out, being the brightest object there. Hiei was the darkest and stood out like a smoke cloud against the blue sky.  
  
The next area was a striking view of the hilly valleys. The land seemed to stop at the horizon. Kurama put a hand over his eyes. There was a glitter of white shown at the brim of the world. 'The Winterland,' he thought.  
  
The landscape skipped by so fast that Kurama had to close his eyes to keep him from getting dizzy and falling off. Hiei didn't show any sign of slowing down. Except for when the emblazoning sun sank low over the glittering white.  
  
Kurama had fallen asleep (with some difficulty) on the way. His head rested on Hiei's soft neck. The prince slipped him carefully off his back, on a tuft of soft moss. He stepped off, to return in his true form. The black cloak he wore was then draped over his koibito. Kurama snuggled closer to him as he laid down and closed his ruby orbs. He soon fell into a light sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Hiei felt something tickle his nose, making him wake and sneeze. He looked over at the kitsune to realize something...it wasn't a kitsune.  
  
Well, technically it was, but it wasn't Kurama. Or was it?  
  
In place of the red-headed beauty, was a white-blonde beauty. But this kitsune was taller, and more slender. His tail had flicked at Hiei's nose. The kitsune's ears twitched as Hiei jumped up and gasped.  
  
Youko Kurama turned over and yawned, opening his narrow gold eyes. He smiled, baring his fangs at Hiei. "Hello baby..."  
  
Hiei unsheathed his katana and aimed it at Youko. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
Youko blinked and stood up, towering over Hiei's short stature. Youko bend over and said, "Have you gotten shorter?" Youko blinked and twitched his ears. Then he noticed he had moveable ears. "Hm, imagine that, it's a full moon." his deep voice echoed, as he looked up to the bright moon.  
  
"Who are you?!" he asked more firmly. Youko patted him on the head and said, "I am Kurama, well, before I was turned into the red-head." Youko twirled a long whisp of hair between his fingers. Hiei's jaw almost dropped. "Oh, don't be like that, I'm still your koibito kitsune." Youko leaned down and planted a fiery kiss on the fire demon's lips. He was about to protest, when Youko Kurama swept him up and geld him like a baby. "Since you carried me, I'll carry you."  
  
Youko stepped off, carrying the reluctant koorime with him. "Put me down now."  
  
"No, I'm returning the favor."  
  
"Favor returned, put me down."  
  
"Don't fuss lil' prince, I'm carrying you and that's that."  
  
"Can I at least be in a more comfortable position?"  
  
"You remind me of a kid, a kawaii little kid."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Youko chuckled and held Hiei against his chest. 'This is going to be a long night.' he thought. He yawned and decided to nestle against the kitsune's chest and fall into a deep sleep this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9 is coming soon! Send those votes via e-mail at drazukirose@aol.com! 


	9. Koorime Palace

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't care.  
  
Next chapter is up and at 'em. All you adoring fans really are great...the vote continues!  
  
~~~  
  
Hiei awoke to still be cuddled by the white-blonde Youko. He sneered; he didn't like this kitsune one bit. "Aw, the prince has awakened."  
  
Hiei looked up to see two narrow yellow eyes staring gently at him. "Hn." Youko's brow furrowed with hurt. "I see..so you don't like my new form. No worries, we already have reached the snow country and the moon is about to set. Your precious red-head will return any time."  
  
Hiei sighed in relief. Youko frowned, but kept walking. His feet padded against the soft flurries. He finally got to see soft, white snow.  
  
***  
  
Just as Youko had said, the tall slender form was replaced by Hiei's beloved Kurama. Kurama set him down and let him change into the black wolf he was cursed to be. They switched jobs and Hiei carried Kurama the rest of the way.  
  
"Where is it?" Kurama asked, surprised not to see a tall castle. "It's hidden, you can't see it from here."  
  
The two demons passed through a large stone arch that lead into a giant mountain range. Suddenly, the mountain was right above them, staring down malevolently. Hiei seem to know this place. He trotted to the base of the monstrous landmark.  
  
The prince took a sharp turn and started to run around the immense mountain. It swirled by them as he skidded to a stop. There was a large scarlet door, hidden in the face of the rock. Kurama got down, and was asked by Hiei to open it. With a shaky hand, he grasped the frozen door handle, and opened the door.  
  
***  
  
The palace was magnificent. The pillars were made of pure ice and glistening marble. The floor had freshly fallen snow sprinkled about. An elongated purple carpet was laid in front of them, muffling their heavy foot steps. They reached another pair of scarlet doors, emblazoned with a crest, Hiei pushed against it.  
  
The room was large, and at the other end was a platform with thrones. A feminine figure was coming out of a room right behind the thrones. She had light aqua hair, and pale skin. She looked up from the floor and gasped in joy. She ran to Hiei. "Brother!"  
  
Hiei bounded up to his twin and started to lick her face, but then quickly stopped himself, it was too weird. Yukina wiped her face with the back of her sleeve and a hugged her brother's neck tightly. "You have come back and in such short time!"  
  
She noticed Kurama, standing in the doorway, gazing at the siblings' greetings. Hiei went back to him and tugged him by the shirt with his teeth, he lead him over.  
  
"Is this.your...?" stammered Yukina, Hiei nodded, with a gruff sound. "I'm Kurama, and you are?" he said, bowing. Yukina blushed and bowed, "I'm Princess Yukina, sister of Prince Hiei."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Yukina." Kurama was then led to a separate wing, while Yukina and her brother talked.  
  
"Your majesty, your lover, she is a he." said one of the servants, Hiei growled and dismissed the nosy servant.  
  
"Hiei I am so glad you have returned with a love!" she said the thought, 'Even though he was not what I expected.'  
  
"I'm pleased you accept him. I must go, I shall return in an hour," he said disappearing out the scarlet doors. Yukina sighed happily and trotted over to her throne. She sat down and closed her eyes, giggling soundly.  
  
***  
  
Kurama sat on a fluffy blue bed in a large room. The room was all shades of blue, from deep sea blue and navy, to sky blue. He rubbed the silk sheets and started to unpack.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Come in!" he yelled. The door opened gingerly and a small girl stepped in. She wore a purplish blue and a sky blue apron. Her sapphire hair was tied into two pigtails. The girl had to grayish brown wolf ears on her head, they twitched every so often. A same colored tail swayed behind her. The resembled a fox's. She seemed only five. In the pocket of her apron was a toy, a dog-shaped stuffed animal.  
  
She bowed and said, "I am Ams, your personal servant Master Kurama." Kurama blinked. His own personal servant? "Nice to meet you Ams."  
  
The girl smiled timidly and said, "Would you like anything? I can retrieve you food or perhaps a drink?"  
  
"Uh.I am kind of hungry. Do you have any apples? Or any meat?" the kitsune asked. Ams nodded. She smiled and vanished behind the door. Kurama sighed quietly and pulled a long stem rose form his hair. The red-head placed the rose on the navy blue dresser, to give a little more color.  
  
A few minutes later, Ams came back balancing a few plates on her head and arms. She was almost about to drop them, when Kurama rushed over and helped her from her burden. "Thank you Master Kurama. They were giving heavy."  
  
The plates were steaming of vegetables and meats, with sliced apples, and other Makai fruits that the traders sold to the koorime. Kurama stared at them hungrily. He took a plate to the low table and started to eat. Ams stood quietly at the doorway, gazing longingly at the food.  
  
"Would you like some? I can't eat all of this by myself," Kurama said politely, motioning for Ams to come over. Ams smiled and hopped over. He handed her a piece of meat on a plate. She took it up and woofed it down. "Thank you Master Kurama! I am ever so grateful!" She jumped up waving goodbye as she ran out the door, her sandals clicking loudly.  
  
Ams reminded the kitsune so much of his little Nywae, that he felt a little homesick. The red-head set down his food and pushed the plate away. With a graceful move, he walked over to the bed, and sank down into its fluffiness. He curled into a fetal ball, and soon fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Little to anyone's knowing, a small imp sat in a niche near the ceiling, spying on the sleeping red-head. Waiting, to make his fatal move...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil. (but love it!) After the writing of my disclaimer, I have gotten several more votes, making the end result as this: There will be a lemon in a future chapter.  
  
That is all...oh yeah! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	10. The Nightly Intrustion

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Alright, here is a LEMON!!! I promised you it, now you got it. It's my first one, so don't hurt me. I'll warn you before it comes, just in case you don't want to see it...  
  
PS: Sorry if I make Kurama to "weak" but that way I can make the storyline work. So no flaming me!  
  
~~~  
  
The soft moonlight streamed into Kurama's occupied room. The kitsune was curled up into a ball, sleeping soundly. His red clad figure stood out against the blue room.  
  
Another thing stood out, the gray body of an imp. He had picked his time right, and slithered down the wall. Yuro shape-shifted into a cobra-like snake. He loved this way to kill, the piercing screams, the slowly killing poison pulsing through the paralyzed body. The final moments of the victim's life, twitching, sweating, then silence, with their eyes wide in fear.  
  
Yuro muffled a snigger and slithered over to the bed. The red-head snuggled close into the cerulean covers. "Ahhh, the vile kitsssune isss ssstil sssleeping.no matter, he'll feel my fangs prick and the poison seep through his body," Yuro whispered to himself. The fabric crinkled under his weight as he slinked his way to the nearest exposed part of the kitsune's skin. The neck..  
  
"Hmm...it'll be fassster but at leassst it'll be painful," Yuro stretched his jaws wide and inched to the kitsune's neck.  
  
Suddenly, a swift something grabbed the snake by his tail. "Nani?!" He looked down to see a thorny plant curling up his scaly body. "What iss this?!"  
  
"It is one of my plants, I suggest you don't move," said a calm voice. Yuro looked to see Kurama sitting cross-legged on the bed, and evil smirk on his face. "What trickery isss thisss?!" he snapped and attempted to shove the plant off him, but the vine started to constrict him. "No trickery, just simple gardening."  
  
Yuro hissed and started to grow in size. The plant snapped as his girth reached the size of a small tree trunk. "You think a ssssimple plant will ssstop Yuro? Think again!" the monstrous snake said, hissing, baring his fangs. Kurama hadn't expected that. He took out a rose, and turned it into a whip. "A weapon made out of a rossse? Sssuch weak trickery!" Yuro came hissing towards Kurama's ready figure.  
  
'Wait, wait, NOW!' Kurama lashed out at the snakes wide eyes. "Arrrrghh!!!" screeched Yuro, pulling back and shaking his head. His eyes were bleeding uncontrollably. "You'll pay for thisss fox!" yelled the snake. "I'm surprised your shouts haven't awakened half the castle." whispered Kurama, waiting for the blinded Yuro to attack again.  
  
Yuro was not easily taken. His tongue lashed out, "sniffing" the air. His twisted simle etched across his face. "My thrash out wasn't in vain dear fox, you are bleeding."  
  
Kurama was stunned. Then he noticed to, his shoulder was bleeding severely, near the neck. "Soon, you'll be paralyzed, twitching and screaming in pain," laughed Yuro, turning into his imp form, a little bigger, just in case.  
  
Kurama felt his shoulder was on fire. He dropped his whip, which turned into a rose, and fell to his knees, grasping his shoulder. "That's it, die. Yuro is going to be praised by mistress, and be eating on platters."  
  
***  
  
Hiei had heard the screaming of his fox, and was flitting quickly to his room. He threw open the door. He gasped as the sight was taken in.  
  
A tall imp was laughing menacingly, and his love was going paler, the floor growing redder. "No!" he yelled, unsheathing his katana. "What?" Yuro said, "Wait, no!"  
  
*SLASH*  
  
Yuro stared in awe at his own body twitching as his head rolled away. Hiei dropped his katana and rushed to his lover's side. "Kurama! Kurama!" he whispered, shaking the kitsune. His eyes fluttered open. "Poison...snake...shoulder.."  
  
Hiei got it, he removed the kitsune's shirt, and examined the wound. A few drops of green liquid was about to be soaked into the deep gash. It seemed that his lover was weakened by blood-loss and the poison was about to be soaked into the blood flow.  
  
He put his mouth around the wound and sucked the venom out. The wound sealed up. Hiei removed his mouth and spit the foul tasting venom out. Kurama sighed and his eyes closed in exhaustion. Hiei picked him up (with some difficulty) and carried him to another room.  
  
"Clean up the mess in there," he ordered one of the servants who also heard the screaming, but didn't have the guts to enter.  
  
***  
  
Hiei set his fox on the bed and lay down next to him. They faced each other, Hiei stroked his tired lovers cheek with the back of his hand. "Why does this person want me dead," he whispered, his eyes still closed. Hiei didn't know what to say. So he just said the truth, "Being my lover is risky, you have to try to stay alive for a few more years."  
  
Kurama whimpered as Hiei drew away his hand. "I rather risk my life, than not be with you, koibito," his eyes opened and he scooted closer to the dazed Hiei. Kurama planted a passionate kiss on his delectable lips.  
  
****Lemony stuff, Lemon is somewhere in there.****  
  
Hiei purred softly as Kurama's hands caressed his pale cheeks and neck. He slipped his tepid tongue into Kurama's mouth and explored a bit.  
  
Kurama felt Hiei's warm hands go up his shirt and spread across the kitsune's muscular chest. Kurama purred in return as Hiei pushed him to the bed's soft blue surface. He unbuttoned Kurama's red silk shirt and ripped it off his body.  
  
He whimpered as Hiei broke the kiss, but was glad that after removing Hiei's dark cloak. The fire demon replenished the kiss. The utter pleasure was inevitable. The two *topless* demons caressed each other, nibbled each other's bare skin.  
  
"Ai shitteru my prince," Kurama said, Hiei placed a finger to his lover's lips. With great care, he pulled his lover away from the hard headboard into the center of the bed. "I don't want to hurt you fox," he muttered, kissing and licking Kurama's bare chest.  
  
"You won't.." he gasped as Hiei took a nipple in his mouth and sucked slowly. The fox arched his back, tempting Hiei to get to the point of this pleasure.  
  
"I mean it koibito, I don't want to hurt you.." mumbled the koorime prince. He removed himself from Kurama's prostrate body. 'Nor myself,' he thought. The demon was about to slide off the bed when Kurama's hand grabbed his arm. He looked back to see his lover's face contorted with pleading. "You won't hurt me, I want this."  
  
Kurama pulled the fire demon on the bed against his will and tilted his head down to kiss him fervently. Hiei silently agreed to do what the fox wanted him to.  
  
Kurama pushed himself back down and let Hiei crawl over him again. Hiei took Kurama's pants with one hand and undid his buckles with the other. They both blushed slightly, staring at each other's nude bodies for the *first* time.  
  
Kurama straddled his hips and kissed Hiei reassuringly on the chest as he positioned his throbbing member near Kurama's entrance. "Are you sure?" he asked one last time. Kurama simply moaned with a bit of a nod. "We have gotten this far, why stop?" he said seductively.  
  
Hiei sighed and started. His rhythmic thrusts made Kurama wrap his slender legs around his koibito's small waist, groaning for him to go faster. Hiei obeyed and pushed faster.  
  
Kurama couldn't take it, this was too much for him. He growled the prince's name, egging him to go on. "Hiei, my koibito, my prince..."  
  
Hiei rolled off Kurama drenched in sweat. Kurama was still hugging him tightly, kissing him over and over, thanking him.  
  
****Lemon is over!****  
  
Hiei pulled back on his clothes as dawn inched nearer. He looked back to see his kitsune curled against the blue pillows, sleeping out of exhaustion.  
  
'Those few precious moments..I didn't hurt him..I hope I didn't.' he thought carefully closing the door behind him.  
  
~~~  
  
It's over! I wrote my first lemon, hope you liked it, review!!!!! 


	11. The Gift

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own IT, yes, IT. What? You don't know what IT is? YYH stupid! And I don't own THAT (Polar Bear King Plot Thing)  
  
Chapter 11, sorry I took so long. No, it wasn't comp failure or I was busy. I HAD NO IDEAS! Oh well, "Expect delay, know what delay may bring."- Some Guy Who Has No Importance Whatsoever  
  
~~~  
  
Kurama nibbled on his lower lip and tapped the chair's armrest. For a huge castle, it was pretty boring. He already explored what parts he was "allowed" to go and greeted most of the servants. Almost all of them bowed timidly and scuttled off quickly as if he could get them fired.  
  
The kitsune got up and looked outside the large arch-window that was the only window in his room. Drifts of white snow patted against the glass softly as he stared into the shine of the hidden sun. Bare trees and large ice peaks dotted the ground below. He sighed and pressed his warm hand against the glass. A slight fog circled his hand print and the frost outside of it melted.  
  
Then he got an idea.  
  
***  
  
With some warm clothes on he went outside. It was very pretty and.well..cold. Kurama smiled and trudged through the snow. He found a broad tree where he could sit without being surrounded by snow. He leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes.  
  
A few seeds fell out of his hair while he dozed and planted themselves into the tree's rough bark. Kurama turned over and mumbled something in his sleep.  
  
A short time later, he woke. It was nighttime. He slid off the tree branch and felt a cold shiver run up his spine as the wind seemed to whisper "Kurama..."  
  
"Kurama," said a familiar voice. The kitsune looked over his shoulder and saw his lover's red eyes softly look at him from the side of the tree. "Hiei, can you accompany me back to the castle?" he said sweetly extending his hand out. Hiei walked near him and brushed his hand away. He put an arm around Kurama's waist and walked with him to the castle doors. Where a figure was waiting for them.  
  
Armanda sat on a flat rock near the doors, sharpening one of her many daggers. She had one leg bent over the other, and one swinging lazily over the edge. She spotted the two and jumped down.  
  
"Hiei-sama," she said bowing in front of them, "and Kurama-sama." Hiei sighed and wished she wasn't there. "What is it Armanda?"  
  
Kurama blinked. He once saw this girl spying on him and Hiei from a high cliff on their way to the Winterland. He had been wondering who she was.  
  
"It's regarding your campaign."  
  
Hiei's heart seized up, did he have to go on another trip for another year? A.R. saw his expression and rolled her eyes. She was never going understand the concept of soul mates or love. "Don't worry you highness, the whole thing is over. We won. They lost. You don't have to worry."  
  
Hiei sighed in relief, letting go of his death grip on Kurama. He noticed that A.R. didn't leave. "Is there something else?" he said coldly. Kurama kept looking between the two. "Yes, in fact, there is."  
  
Armanda turned and whistled up at a ledge. An orange and green haired boy popped his head over the edge. "What?" he said in an accented voice. " Move it Kiyoshi," Armanda said in a stern, annoyed voice. The dragon boy sighed heavily and glided down, his giant wings folded neatly on his back as he landed. "This is Kiyoshi, my cousin. He's a collector of wares and specializes in odd objects. He is the one I got the mask from."  
  
"Howdy mates," he said nonchalantly. A.R. nudged him hard in the ribs. He cringed and pulled something out of his winter cloak. It was a clear box, inside was a odd-looking plant. "The Souyouju Plant!" said Kurama, mouth wide. "The Sou-what?" Hiei said, giving him a questioning look. "Well, seems the kitsune knows his gardening," said Armanda under her breath.  
  
((1))"The Souyouju Plant is a very rare, very expensive (at this, Kiyoshi whined under his breath to Armanda why he couldn't just sell it..he got a punch in the ribs for that). It has the capabilities of making a child from the hair of a being. Unfortunately, without a special draught, this plant won't survive. So it must be kept in a safe place and nourished every day till it is ready to bud. And the children in produces only last a week without another special draught. Another downfall is that it'll only produce a child every 3 years," Kurama said a mouthful. Kiyoshi was nudged again, he moaned and pulled out two vials and said glumly, "And these are the two draughts needed. Why can't I just sell them A.R.?"  
  
Hiei was puzzled still, "Why did you bring these?" Armanda sighed with frustration. "Take a wild guest your highness. The reason you needed to marry, other than the curse, was you needed to produce an heir since Yukina- sama is now unable. Since you lover is a male, there is probably no way. So that is why we are giving you these gifts as a..wedding gift I guess."  
  
Kurama smiled widely and Hiei showed signs of happiness. Kiyoshi handed them the objects stubbornly and mumbled under his breath. "We must be going, farewell your highnesses." With that, Armanda disappeared and Kiyoshi took flight.  
  
***  
  
Kurama tended the plant in his room. Hiei sat on the bed, cross-legged and watch the kitsune work. "So? What do we do now?" Kurama motioned him over with his finger and Hiei came over obediently. The kitsune ran a hand through Hiei's hair and plucked a few hairs. "Ow! What sis you do that for?" Hiei said, rubbing his head. "It's all for the cause dear." He braided a strand of his hair and Hiei's hair together and held it out. The plant opened up and ate the hairs. Kurama smiled and put the plant back in its box.  
  
"How long will it take?" he asked staring at the plant. "Don't know. I think around three weeks. Oh, Hiei. We are going to have kids!" Kurama said. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
Ams peeked through the door, "Your highnesses, dinner is ready."  
  
"Arigatou Ams. We'll be down shortly," the kitsune said, Ams curtsied and left.  
  
"Who is that girl?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Isn't she one of your servants?"  
  
"I've never seen her before in my life.."  
  
~~~ Yippee! Kids!!!  
  
((1)) Ok, this is from a pro manga called on a site ((see my profile for a link)) and there is such thing as the Souyouju Plant. BUT I made up some stuff, it doesn't need intense care, it can produce anytime you want, it does make on-week life-span kids and doesn't need a special draught. The only way the kids can survive, so far, is by swallowing this jewel that I currently forget the name of.which came to the creation of the two kids in the manga by the names of Hiichan and Chibko/Kurara. 


	12. The Children

Disclaimer: evil.don't own anything.yep...still evil..  
  
Chapter bladdhy freakin' blah..  
  
~~~  
  
A cry echoed through the entire castle. It was morning. The snow had piled up and pushed against the walls of the rock fortress. The room that the cry came from was occupied by the wolf-Hiei and the teary eyed Kurama.  
  
In Kurama's arms, snuggled a baby. A little boy, named Hikama. He looked exactly like Hiei, except for a red starburst instead of Hiei's white one. He had stunning green eyes like Kurama's.  
  
"He's beautiful." murmured Kurama, making cooing noises. Hiei couldn't smile in this form, but his eyes were beaming with happiness. Hikama gurgled and smiled, reaching and grabbing one of Kurama's side locks. "Hmm...what's this?" Hiei said, moving his nose to the base of the blanket and pushing out something...  
  
A tail.  
  
"How could that happen? It isn't even a Youko tail!" said Kurama, holding him up, examining the twitching black tail. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he flicked his own tail. "It's a wolf tail."  
  
"I guess the curse affected you more than we thought."  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and lay down. Kurama put the baby in the crib on the side of the room and tucked him in. Hikama's eyes fluttered and he yawned, turning his head to sleep.  
  
"I better get some sleep, I want to be awake at night form now on," he said, walking over to the bed and lying down. Hiei laid his head on his crossed paws and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
"WHAT?!" the sound made the bats fly away. "FIRST YURO'S DEATH NOW KIDS?!" shrieked the sorceress. The evil henchman cringed nodding shakily. Rikonomi fell to her seat, wide-eyed, manicured hand to her forehead. "I can't take this kind off pressure. This was supposed to be cake, CHOCOLATE cake!"  
  
The henchmen chuckled uncertainly, and then cleared his imp throat. "Um, my lady, we have reason to believe that this child is still very young. And can be easily.."  
  
"I don't care about the frickin' child! I want-" realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "They only have one child, one rope, keeping their love tied to the docks...this child is young enough to not know the difference between mother and father, or.father and father, whatever," she paced the room, "I can take the child and raise it as my own! Then, Hiei will have to come here to save the child...ooh this is good." she said. The imp sweatdropped and sidestepped out of the room. "I should have taken the custodian job.." he mumbled, flying away.  
  
***  
  
What the evil people didn't know, is that a certain werewolf was listening intently form the grounds below the jagged castle. Jockeron smirked and turned around. "Armanda will be happy to be informed of this!"  
  
He reached the house of Kiyoshi in no time. A.R. and Kiyoshi were fighting over something when he got there. He jumped in through the window and sweatdropped. Armanda had Kiyoshi in a headlock yelling something in dragon, a vein about to explode in her head. Kiyoshi was replying timidly in the same language, a large sweatdrop running down his forehead. "Uh..guys?"  
  
"Hello Jockie-sama, give me a minute," she said gruffly, switching back to dragon to seemingly cuss her older cousin out. She let him go and returned to Jockie. "What is it?" she said calmly, her anger not forgotten, she kept gritting her teeth and side glancing at the chibi Kiyoshi.  
  
"Rikonomi is planning to steal Hiei-sama's child. Most likely tonight," he said sternly. "Thanks for informing me, I'll see to it at once."  
  
With the short talk done, Armanda tore out the front door while Jockie jumped out the window to return home. "Why do I always get picked on?" whined Kiyoshi.  
  
***  
  
Kurama slept soundly as the door silently open. A maid and Ams came in quietly. But Ams looked different. She no longer wore her maid dress, but now she wore travel clothes. The other was Hotaru. She has served the royal family for most of her life.  
  
"Okay, Armanda said to get the kid before that witch person comes around," Ams said, looking around for the crib. She almost ran into the sleeping Hiei. "The crib's over there," Hotaru said pointing a clawed hand at the crib on the far side of the bed. They tiptoed over to the crib. "Ya know, for a Youko you aren't that graceful," said Ams when Hotaru almost tripped over a discarded bit of clothing. "Shuddup shortie."  
  
Hikama was curled in his blankets, sucking his thumb. His tail twitched every few seconds. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Ams wrapped him in a thick coat and picked him up. "Alright, got him!" They silently slipped out of the room, holding the sleeping child.  
  
***  
  
Kurama was woken by a loud blast. He flew out of bed and looked around. There he saw a woman with a large braid standing on the windowsill. "Who the hell are you?" he asked hoarsely. The woman smiled wickedly and stepped down from the sill. She walked gracefully to the foot of the bed. "So you're Hiei-chan's little whore, I was wondering what you looked like."  
  
"You! You are the one who put that curse on Hiei!" Kurama shouted angrily. Rikonomi shrugged and smiled slowly. "I must admit, it took a lot out of me."  
  
Kurama jumped out of his bed, Rikonomi walked briskly to the crib. "And this must be your little...WHAT?!" she said, tearing the blankets away to see it empty. Kurama looked horrified at the empty crib as Rikonomi capsized it, glaring at him. "Hiei!" he yelled looking to where he was sleeping. Hiei must have gotten up during the night, for he wasn't there. "Hiei! HIEI!" he yelled, trying to get his attention if he was anywhere near. Rikonomi jumped over the bed and grabbed Kurama by the throat.  
  
"You little bastard, you knew I was gonna take your filthy child!" she hissed at him. Kurama reached silently over to the dresser, where he put the rose to liven things up. "Rose whip!"  
  
"AH!! MY FACE!!!" she screamed as she clutched it, blood flowing freely from her cheeks. Kurama kicked her out of the way and snapped the whip. This time he hit her on the arm, making a large gash. "You are so cruel you don't deserve to live."  
  
Her anger was smothered a little as she choked a sentence out, "Me? Cruel? Maybe you should take a look at the cause of deaths for half of a population to the East. They all have 'Hiei' under cause of death."  
  
Rikonomi saw Kurama's stance falter, giving her enough time to get away. She released a small teleportation spell and escaped in no time.  
  
Then, the door busted open, and a black wolf came bounding in. He looked around and saw Kurama grasping the blanket, tears falling down his pale cheeks. "What happened?!" he snapped. Kurama gazed at him with teary eyes. "S-someone..took...Hikama.." he stuttered, falling into Hiei's shaggy fur and sobbed. Hiei growled lowly. 'She's going to pay for this.'  
  
"Hiei, it wasn't the woman who did this to you, who took our child," he heard Kurama speak softly. His red eyes widened. "Then...who?"  
  
***  
  
b3 years later.../b  
  
Hiei and Kurama mourned the loss of their only child. But they knew a new chance was coming. And they counted the days the plant would bloom their new child. They would never forget Hikama, but the new child would certainly turn their lives a little happier.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked his lover. Hiei turned his head on the pillow and gazed at him with deep ruby eyes. "Yes koibito?"  
  
Kurama scooted over and put a comforting arm around Hiei, hugging him tightly. "I want to visit my old home, see my friends again. I want to see them after the child is born."  
  
Hiei kissed his forehead and muttered, "Sure, anything for you, my kitsune."  
  
"Arigatou Hiei-chan."  
  
***  
  
"Hurry! Kurama! It's blooming!" yelled Ams, dangling from the table, trying to stay high enough to see the large flower start to open. Kurama rushed into the room, Hiei hot on his heels.  
  
They gathered around the flower, Hiei glancing at Ams uncertainly then turning his attention back to the flower. Kurama peeled the leaves back and the sight he beheld was joyful sight. "Congrats Hiei-sama! Twins!"  
  
Hiei and Kurama both held one of the little babies. One male, one female. "What should we name them?" asked Hiei holding the girl. She had red hair, exactly like Kurama's, but had brilliant red eyes, staring at her koorime father. He smirked down at her. For some reason, she had the same looking evilness (mischievous cuteness?) Hiei had when he was a newborn.  
  
Kurama held the male, a cute little boy with Youko's colored hair, Kurama- style. He had big bright yellow eyes and cooed at his father, reaching up. "How about the little girl be named..Kurana?" Hiei said questioningly, not very good at naming. Hikama was Kurama's idea. "Perfect, now what about little mini-Youko over here?"  
  
Hiei shuttered at the name "Youko". He never really liked Kurama's demon half. "Hiouko!" squeaked Ams. Kurama chuckled. "Okay, Hiouko it is!"  
  
"Kurana and Hiouko, the twins. Nice choice of names," said a voice for the doorway. A.R. leaned against it, arms crossed. "Armanda! You made it," Kurama said gleefully. A.R. shrugged. "Well, I missed the first one, might as well make it up."  
  
"I thank you greatly, without your help this would never had happen," Hiei said quietly. A.R. once again shrugged. "Don't thank me, it was your sister's idea, Hiei."  
  
Hiei nodded and returned to awing at his daughter. Kurama smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his son's head. "I must be off, a few undone things here and there. Farewell you highnesses," she said, walking away.  
  
~~~  
  
Lalala, if you think A.R.'s eeeevvvilll.well, she has reason to be! If you recall "The Polar Bear King", it was actually the prince's "deceased" mother who "stole/saved" the child. Reviews please! 


	13. Gomen Nasai, GOMEN NASAI!

Diclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
HAPPY?! I got of my lazy ass and updated!  
  
******  
  
Kurama looked behind him, the castle of Ice was far from site, and the night was creeping slowly in. He smiled. He knew the twins were in safe hands, Hiei and his sister were both going to watch them. But the pain of losing Hikama still dawned on him.  
  
He decided to go back home for a visit. He missed Nywae and Dante, even though he was more worried about the condition of his house after he left.  
  
Kurama walked through the soft green forest when he finally reached his little house in the middle of everything. He heard a familiar laugh and then a small Youko girl was running around a stump, following a frog.  
  
"Nywae!" he said, waving his hand. The girl stopped and her ears pricked up. She looked over the side of the stump and then her face brightened. "KUKU!!!" she screamed jumping over the stump and into his arms. She hugged him wildly. "You're back Kuku!"  
  
~~~  
  
Dante was so happy she made a batch of tasty treats. One of her feats she learned over Kurama's absence.  
  
"So Kurama, I heard that you two had kids," she said, sipping her coffee, Kurama nodded.  
  
"We just had twins, Hiouko and Kurana. And-" he stopped, choking back surfacing tears, "we had one other, Hikama..but he was stolen form us."  
  
Dante gulped and stuttered, "Uh.y-yeah, so sorry about that."  
  
Kurama looked at her suspiciously; did she know something she wasn't telling him?  
  
"Er, I need to get more coffee," she said, scuttling into the kitchen. She sniffed, filling up her mug. 'Jeez, I wish I could tell him, but then all this time would go to waste...' she thought.  
  
Dante was about to turn around when she felt a prick on the back of her neck. Her eyes went blank and hazy, she dropped her mug. A small bug flitted out the window, leaving Dante standing, still conscious.  
  
Kurama heard the crash and came in, "Dante, are you okay?"  
  
The pyro demon snapped out of her "trance" and smiled. "Why, yes, I am fine."  
  
Kurama lifted an eyebrow and helped her clean up the mess, they sat back down at the table. Dante had gained some color back. "Kurama, what is that curse on your friend exactly do?"  
  
"Oh, uh.he changes into a wolf-"  
  
"No, no, if you see him as a human."  
  
"Oh, er.a lot of things."  
  
The pyro demon took out a lighter and started snapping it, "So what would happen if he didn't KNOW you saw him? I mean what he doesn't know can't hurt him right?"  
  
Kurama looked at her intensely. What was up with her? She never acted like this. Dante snapped the lighter again. "I got an idea.."  
  
She grabbed his hand gently and put the lighter in his palm. "Use this, Kurama-kun. When he is sleeping, just light it and sneak a peak. Who will know?"  
  
~~~  
  
Kurama lay on his palace bed, crying freely. He came that morning. Cheerful until he saw hi husband's face.  
  
* "Hiei, I'm back!"  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"They got the twins."  
  
"Wh..who got the twins?"  
  
"Whoever took Hiouko, I suppose."  
  
".There is something else is there?...."  
  
"Rikonomi destroyed the plant."  
  
"..That means...we..we...Oh.Hiei.."*  
  
Kurama turned over and sobbed some more. His children were gone, his life was completely shattered. The only thing that kept him going was Hiei. But then there was that dreadful curse of his.  
  
He looked over at Hiei's sleeping form. He had also been crying, to make up for the tears he didn't shed as a wolf. A few tear gems lay on his pillow. Kurama put his arm around him, pulling him in closer. To his surprise, Hiei turned around and buried his head in Kurama's chest.  
  
~~~  
  
A few years passed. They grew more in love with each other. But they both mourned for the loss of their children.  
  
Till one day, Kurama picked up the lighter...  
  
Kurama's hands shivered as he walked into Hiei's bedroom. He was sleeping quietly in his bed. Kurama could hear his koibito's breathing, slow and patterned. Surely their love was strong enough so that if anything DID happen, Hiei would be okay?  
  
Kurama got close to the half-koorime, he could feel his off hot breath on his face. The kitsune gulped, and flicked the lighter on.  
  
He held his breath. Sure, he had an idea of his lover's face, but never new it was...this.this...childish. It was like a child's, carved with time and hate. He been through a lot. Kurama was on the verge of crying again. That perfect face was his.  
  
Two bright red eyes were looking directly at him.  
  
~~~  
  
Somewhere, Rikonomi started laughing manically. Her non-aging face twisted in a laughing fit. The servants who stood around her all bowed low, just in case they did something wrong.  
  
"My, my, my. All these years and finally I get to have my darling prince. Oh, what luck! And I started doubting it!" she laughed, almost ready to jump on the table and dance.  
  
The human servants in the next room over heard...  
  
A girl with messy brown hair smiled weakly, "At least we won't get beat up by her while she waits."  
  
"Yes Keiko, we finally get some peace...wait, what if this prince person is worse than her?"  
  
"Don't scare Keiko like that Botan. I'll protect you Keiko, I swear."  
  
"Thanks Yusuke.."  
  
~~~  
  
Hiei blinked once or twice, focusing. "Ku...Kurama?" he said, then he looked at the lighter in Kurama's still-shaking hands. His eyes widen considerably. Hiei sat straight up in bed his face got dark and menacing. "Kurama, you could have just waited..you just had to."  
  
"H-Hiei..I..I"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Kurama's face stung as much as Hiei's right hand. "Baka no kitsune!" Hiei hissed, then he flitted out the door. "Gomen nasai, GOMEN NASAI!" the kitsune yelled after him, tears flying down his cheeks. Kurama blinked, and heard soft clinking on the floor where Hiei flitted by. He looked down. Dozens of tear gems, of Hiei's tear gems, littered the tile floor. He picked one up and held it tight.  
  
It was instinct, powered by the curse. Hiei ran, topless, barefoot over the cold snow, straight toward Rikonomi's domains.  
  
Kurama sat on his knees on the cold palace floor, crying harder than he has ever. "What have I done?.....What have I done?!" he sobbed loudly.  
  
Yukina could hear the kitsune's cries and felt her brother leave. She knew it would happen someday, she always had the feeling. She sighed and fell back into her deep sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Wo-hoo! I got a chapter done! Yipee! Ya-ha! I know, I know, I shouldn't be happy, I just made Hiei slap Kurama! T.T  
  
Kurama: And it hurt!  
  
Author: Shut up, it hurt Hiei just as much!  
  
Hiei: No it didn't.  
  
Author: *slaps Hiei to make up for it* There, now review! 


	14. Getting Back the Koorime

Disclaimer: The Katie don't own crap, The Katie wants to murder the owners of YYH, so The Katie can.  
  
The Katie was dared by The Katie's friend to speak in third person, so The Katie is. The Katie is very bored, so The Katie write next chapter. The Katie's fans happy? The Katie hopes so ^-^.  
  
Hiei: The Katie slapped me!  
  
Author: The Katie slapped The Hiei? When did The Katie do so?  
  
The Hiei: Last chapter! And I thought you said you'd never slap anyone because it showed the "easy" way to hurt someone? And because it was girly?  
  
Author: Uh..*shifty eyes* The Katie says The Hiei slapped The Kurama first!  
  
The Kurama: Yes, and it still hurts T.T  
  
Author: Aww..The Kurama go: T.T. Poor The Kurama.........The Katie says she bad a mistake in previous chapter. The line "Whoever took Hiouko, I suppose." is supposed to say Hikama. Gots it? The Katie hopes you do!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kurama fumbled with his rucksack, stuffing it with spare clothes and food. His face still stung, even though it was over a day ago that Hiei slapped him and took off. He was determined to get his lover back, no matter how dangerous, no matter how testing it was.  
  
He was going to do it...  
  
And he was going to kill the bitch that made Hiei do it..  
  
Kurama flicked the two tears that escaped his eyes and tightened his rucksack's string. Ams was peeking from around the corner as he slipped the lavender pack over his back and walked sternly out the door. Ams stopped him and questioned his motives of being up so late.  
  
"Where you going Kurama-sama?" the wolf-girl asked, eyes big and full of wonder. Kurama knelt and said to her, "I'm going away for awhile, I might comeback, I might not come back. Take care of yourself, you hear?" he said ruffling her hair. Those big eyes got all teary and for a second Kurama thought of Nywae.  
  
"But sir! You can't go out there all alone! There are beasties and bad, bad demons that will hurt you!" Ams said clutching her little fists. Kurama smiled, "I'll be fine, Ams. Just try not to get into to trouble while I'm gone?" Ams feigned a sniff and took out her stuffed wolf from her apron pocket.  
  
"Take him, he'll protect you. I swear he will! Won't you?" she said talking to the inanimate toy. "Oh, I couldn't I know how you are attached to that doll.."  
  
"Take it please!" she said shoving it into his arms and fleeing down the hall. The fox looked down at the soft plush, with bead eyes and a pink felt tongue sticking out of a stitch-work mouth. He tucked it into his pack gingerly and set of down the hall.  
  
~~~  
  
Ams jumped down the last step in the front of the castle. She landed softly in the snow, her tail twitching slightly as she fled into the woods. As she ran, she ditched the disguise of a house maid. She slowly changed back into her true form, that of the Princess Amisha. It was A.R.'s idea to keep an eye on the couple. Amiee would never have defied her, for fear of being on the wrong end of a sword.  
  
The princess took the form of her child-self while she worked in the castle as a maid. Yukina knew but kept silent. Hiei and Kurama were unaware of the truth, and would probably slaughter them if they did.  
  
True, Ams stole all the children before Rikonomi could lay her ugly hands on them. She had good reason, also a reason why the children weren't returned. She went into a small cottage, a good 25 miles from the castle, to where the shouts of A.R. could be distinguishably heard.  
  
"Get back here you ruddy brat!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Get your !@#%^ !@$$@$ arse over here this instant! Don't make me..."  
  
Amiee sighed loudly, the kids were up to harassing the half dragon today.  
  
The sight would be a crack up if Amiee's news wasn't so grim. A.R. was holding down the six year old Hikama with one of her boots while the three year old boy, Hiouko, was hugging her leg, while his sister had turned into her fox demon form and was fleeing about the room while A.R. tried to snatch her.  
  
"Kurana, sit," said Amiee. Obediently, the little fox sat and started to clean her paw. A.R. glared at the kit and then at Amiee, "How the hell do you do that?!"  
  
"Skill with children, unlike someone I know," she said setting her things down and taking a seat next to the human-form Kurana. "Yeah.yeah..."  
  
"Kurama's gone off for Hiei," she said filing her claws. A.R. cursed and said, "Guess what little brats? You get to meet your makers.."  
  
"Hey! I thought you said you weren't going to kill us!" said Hikama, struggling fiercely under the foot.  
  
"Literally, I mean it. Get your cloaks, let's go meet Daddy one or papa Kurama.or whatever."  
  
~~~  
  
Kurama scaled the rocks in no time flat. Being a thief really had its rewards. Then he found out something. The rock wall right below the castle of the evil sorceress was a shear drop. The only way up was flying, but at that moment he had no means to fly. He sat pondering on a rock when he spotted a woman hunched over a book with three children in robes of blue playing about.  
  
The woman stopped reading and beckoned Kurama over with a gloved hand. He blinked and cautiously walked over. The woman smiled under her hood and said in a low voice, "You look hungry and cold come and the children will help."  
  
The fox sat on a vacant boulder as the children huddled around an open sack and each pulled out their own item. The tallest one held a table cloth which he spread out. The boy clapped twice. Kurama's eyes went wide; the cloth was magically filled with all kinds of food. Steaming meats, dew sprayed vegetables, soups, a jug of wine, and a full turkey sat in their delicious glory.  
  
His supply of sustenance ran out a few days before. He had to resort to berry picking and hunting. Kurama grabbed a leg of the turkey and ate ravenously. The woman ushered the little girls forward. The girl held a pair of plain scissors. Kurama watched as she went over to him and tore a piece of his shirt off. He was about to say something when she started to cut it. Magically, instead of taking off parts, the cloth started to grow with each slice.  
  
When the girl finished, she held up a sweater that looked very comfortable. She jumped up, higher than any girl of her age would and stuck the sweater over his head. She nudged him with the handle of the scissors. Kurama smiled warmly and pulled down the sweater. The girl smiled under her cloak and dashed back to the woman.  
  
Kurama wasn't disturbed as he ate his fill. It was a few minutes before the last one came up. A little boy, the same age as the girl with the scissors, held out a tunic and a pair of boots. The fox looked at them and the boy handed them gently to him and scuttled back behind his sister. The two looked at him. He noticed one had familiar gold eyes, and the other's red hair was falling from the hood.  
  
"Enchanted clothes, dear, those shoes can climb any surface. The tunic will be a disguise for you, if need be," she said with "hinting" tone. Kurama blinked, "You.know?"  
  
"Aye, we do. And take the cloth while your at it," she said, unknown to Kurama trying to hide her tail. The boy clapped once and the food vanished. He rolled it up and dumped it in Kurama's arms.  
  
"Take care, farewell," she said gliding into the gloom of the forest, flanked by the children. Kurama's eyes followed them till they disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
With the items either on him or in hand he set off to climb the cliff. He put one foot directly on the rock face. And it stuck; he lifted up and planted the other one on the rock. He stood straight, and no force pulled him down. The fox smiled as he climbed steadily up the steep hill.  
  
He was almost there when he slipped, on of the boots falling down into the rock-strewn gorge below. Kurama's hand clawed into a niche in the wall and held on tight. Was he going to fall too? Then out of nowhere, a sinewy rope fell before him. He grabbed on, not thinking if it was tied or not. The fox was slowly pulled up.  
  
As soon as he reached the top he saw his savior bundle the rope and stuff it in a bag. It was a raven-haired boy with big brown eyes. His hair was untidy due to his slave work but he tried best to look tough by slicking it back.  
  
"I see you made it safely. I'm Yusuke," he said jutting out his hand. Kurama shook it and said, "Did you know I was coming too?" Yusuke was about to say something when an odd creature with large ears and a tuft of black hair landed on his head out of nowhere. The raven-haired boy's face drooped into an annoyed expression. "This thing told me you were."  
  
"Puu!" it said with a smug look. Kurama sniggered.  
  
"Listen, the bitch of a slave driver knows you are going to come. So can't you make it look like you're just another slave?" he asked as they walked through the courtyards. Kurama blinked a few times and put a finger to his chin. "How do I do that?"  
  
Yusuke thought for a second and said, "Don't have such a straight posture. Be hunched over as if you just pulled a boulder for a mile. And mess up your hair! It looks like a professional styled it."  
  
Kurama blushed, "Er...it is messy."  
  
"Okay, whatever."  
  
Yusuke took him through an old oaken door that led into a kitchen. "Are you human?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Not really.I have demon blood but it is faint. Everyone else is human though. The bitch stole them from the Ningenkai and made them slaves.."  
  
A blue-haired girl came up to them. "Yusuke, Rikonomi announced to the seamstresses that she needs a gown and tunic in six days. So the wedding is going to be in a week!"  
  
"Good job Botan! Now that we got-"  
  
"Oh! Is this Kurama?" she said noticing the red-head. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Good, good. Now then, you can help with the measurements with Hiei-sama's outfit; therefore you'll be able to see him!" she said merrily.  
  
Kurama blinked, mouth agape. "I can see him?"  
  
"Of course, silly!"  
  
The fox demon smiled, "Arigato. Uh...if you don't mind me asking.are you human? You don't seem human.."  
  
"Heavens, no. I'm a ferry girl, a pilot of the River Styx. You know, life after death kinda thing. I'm a grim reaper. Rikonomi snatched my oar and enslaved me when I tried to take her soul across the River," she said. Botan waved and ran off.  
  
"A.ferry girl?" he asked Yusuke. He shrugged and made a "cuckoo" motion with his hand to his head. Puu jumped onto his finger and nibbled on his ear. Yusuke got his annoyed look again, making Kurama laugh.  
  
~~~  
  
Rikonomi stroked Hiei's hair as the demon looked sourly away. They were in his "chambers". It was more like a tidy and decorated dungeon. "There, there, Hiei-chan. That mean old fox demon wanted to leave you. Now you're here, safe and sound, with you bride-to-be."  
  
Hiei swatted her hand away and stood walking to the barred window. "I'm being forced to marry you. That doesn't mean I'll like it or that'll be loyal to you." Rikonomi stood up abruptly and said with some pride, "Anyone of my choosing, WILL love me. Just wait and see!" With that she stormed off.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Author: Woo! The Katie done!!! *does a little dance*  
  
Hiei: o_0  
  
The Kurama: The Kurama scared. 


	15. Reunited and Divided

Disclaimer: Guess what? The assassination of YYH owners is put on hold till I can find an assassin that is expendable and cannot hold a grudge with an insane authoress. Maybe I should hire a Weiss Kreuz member..but they aren't expendable! They are male assassins that work at a flower shop! Who could not like that?! Homophobes that's who! Death to homophobes!  
  
SORRY! Caught up in unimportant matters, like Oedipus Rex, Antigone, and Romeo & Juilet. You know how disgusting Oedipus Rex is?! Antigone is so-so, and R & J are disgusting me with their lovey-dovey stuff. Also I am a total spaz and forgot. I made this one extra-long so you can forgive me!!!  
  
"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Kurama-like quote, ne? Ah well, on with the fic or off with my head!  
  
~~~  
  
Rikonomi stormed out of the room with such vigor that she decided to finish the wedding preparations early. She went to the first slave she came upon to express this desire.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" the timid girl asked. Rikonomi said in an acidic voice, "Listen you little whelp, I want those nuptial clothes done in a brace of days or else I'll be very angry."  
  
"Two days? You said six!" she exclaimed, twisting her hands  
  
"I changed my mind, the wedding is going to be in four."  
  
"But I have to get measurements and the cloth."  
  
"Well then you might as well get a good team of seamstresses and measurements before nighttime. I'll be looking for you in two days. If they are not finished, you, my dear, will."  
  
Botan gulped; Rikonomi never made empty threats. The witch smirked briefly and walked away. The blue-haired girl's face scrunched into a very offending expression then went to find Kurama. The fox was getting his slave look together in the slave quarters. It didn't fool anyone; poor boy still looked like a Prima Donna. He dirtied his hair and pulled a long potato sack over his tunic. Botan clucked her tongue and smeared some soot from an ash tray on his pallid cheeks. He looked dreadfully exhausted and she felt a little regretful for making him do what she was about to say.  
  
"Kurama-san, Rikonomi personally informed me that in four days time, your husband will be hers. And in two days time, my head will be hers if I don't get their clothes together. I need you to get Hiei-chan's measurements today."  
  
Botan didn't expect him to almost jump out of his boots in glee. His pale face became considerably brighter and he gave her a rib cracking hug. "A thousand thanks! No, ad infinitum thanks!" he chortled. Botan patted his dirty red hair and smiled weakly. "Just hurry so I can make the nuptial things," she handed him a long measuring rope and sent him on his way. Kurama felt like skipping, but his new slave persona was supposed to be solemn. He briskly walked towards Hiei's chambers.  
  
~~~  
  
Rikonomi smiled as she climbed the swirling steps to her dungeons. These dungeons held many wonders, all of which either helped her and/or hurt someone else. She was a collector of torture devices, like the spiked sarcophagus, stretch table, and iron masks. Hundreds of screams etched and soaked into the cold stone walls like a sponge taking in water. She could almost her them, it was like twinkling bells to her pointed ears. Taking a ring of skeleton keys from her waistband, she plucked one and stuffed it into a door. The door creaked like a moaning man because she had kept a "pet" slave very close to the door and his moans etched into the hinges. The fatigued thing moaned about his aches as often as possible, begging for her to release him. He was such a cute slave, but died young because she came in and banged the door so hard open he was crushed under the immense weight. Poor little Suzaku, he thought he was the greatest of the saint beasts. Turns out he was the most vulnerable to Rikonomi's "charm".  
  
She went to a large stone table, covered with large runic symbols that glowed when touched. It was like a giant list of ingredients, when she touched one the substance it represents would drop into a vial on the opposite end of the room. On that end, there was what looked like one large chemistry set, for potion making.  
  
The witch rubbed her long nailed hands together and examined her book of recipes for potions. The book was full of delights and poisons that would make any torturer smile mischievously. She thumbed through the acidic concoctions and plant fertilizers, the common poisons and love stirrers; she found a very short recipe which she paused and reviewed.  
  
"My dear Hiei-chan will be sleeping like a baby." she said as she touched the runic stone table. Several bright lights ignited at her touch and died when touch faded. The odd shaped bottles opposite of her sparked to life and magically filled with green, orange, and crystal colored liquids. They all combined in a goose-necked beaker with an ignited burner underneath. They bubbled and churned until it turned bright blue. It deposited into a small vial which corked but itself and rang a glassy tone. It wanted badly to say it was done and Rikonomi could claim it, but mystic glass cannot talk.  
  
The witch grabbed it and laughed manically. "My dear Hiei, you are slipping deeper and deeper into my hands."  
  
Pivoting on her high heel, she exited with a swish of her robes. The door slammed closed and the skeleton of Suzaku fell from its chains on the wall.  
  
Rikonomi got to Hiei before Kurama, for she knew shortcuts. He still sat on his crushed red velvet bed, staring out the hole in the wall that doubled as a window. He hid a few of the tear gems he wept under his pillow; he doubted they were still there. The maid came in and did a full bedroom sweep of anything he could use to escape; she also took his diamond-studded scabbard that he had brought with him.  
  
'Why? Why couldn't you wait?' he thought. Just a little longer, and they would have been a happily ever after. But stories don't work like that, they never do. For "ever after" was an entirely different story altogether; there was now "happily" ending scene, it was just a quick-end, close the book phrase. It was all too similar to the quick-start phrase of "once upon a time". Why was he thinking of fairy tales? Maybe because on the surface of his mind, he loved Rikonomi, the cursed part loved her more than life and day itself. But deeper, much deeper than any sword could pierce was a familiar longing, needing of a fox that stole his heart. A piece of the heart was dug and buried inside of that fox, kept safe from harm. A little bit of the fox was in him too. He could feel the fox paw at his insides and growl lowly, lovingly. He wanted endlessly to growl and wrestle the beauty until they both were satisfied. Hiei sighed and became alert at the sound of the door swinging open.  
  
"Hiei-chan, I'm back my darling!" her voice made his stomach turn and his mouth water, warnings that he was going to vomit. Rikonomi swept him up in her arms then curled her fingers in his hair. "Sweetie, I got you a little drink."  
  
The witch uncorked the bottle and made the smell waft up Hiei's nose. "Doesn't it smell heavenly? Come on take a sip."  
  
Hiei was about to struggle but his mouth involuntarily opened and she poured the liquid down his throat. It slid down and he suddenly felt light headed. The room spun wildly and his head wobbled on his shoulders. He lost his balance and fell into the covers of the bed. His eyes rolled back and he was in a coma. The witch smiled and kissed his lips delicately.  
  
A sharp intake of breath made her raise her head. A red-headed slave boy stood in the doorway, clutching a rope. She mistaken the gasp as a surprise that she would be in the chambers. Her wicked smile surfaced and she strolled nonchalantly over to the shivering boy. She bent over and whispered into his ear, "He's all yours, just be quick with the measurements."  
  
~~~  
  
Kurama had reached the door in such a hurry he had to catch his breath. He flattened his now unruly hair and wiped some of the dirt from his cheeks. He wanted to be a least a little better than a slave when he was in Hiei's presence. When he opened the door, he expected Hiei sitting at a window, staring down the many stories. He, however, did not expect the thing itself hovering in a kiss over Hiei's prostrate body. His surprise and jealousy were shown through the gasp that escaped his lips. Kurama, hearing his fault, clamped a shivering hand over his mouth.  
  
Too late, the creature moved its predatory orbs toward him. Its rancid breath was tingeing Hiei's subtle cheeks. The thing slithered toward him, looming high above him like a cobra ready to strike. It smiled that crocodile smile and leaned its head towards his ear. Its forked tongue flicked something about quick and measurements then slithered off. He still shivered after it left. Kurama would only be comforted by his husband's body lying on the bed.  
  
The fox rushed over and gave Hiei a sob-filled hug. Only after a few heart- filled apologies later did he realize the poor prince was sound asleep. Kurama chuckled at his own stupidity, but still lay there, hugging his love. Why did his fox curiosity overcome his good sense? He could have waited. But he didn't and nothing was going to change the past. Flicking tears from his eyes, he measured Hiei quickly. Kurama wanted to get that out of the way so if anybody came in, he could leave quickly.  
  
The koorime prince looked content, as if he knew his love was right there. Right there and waiting to strike down the evil. How Kurama was able not to drag him out of there then is a mystery even he never solved. Kurama got up and stealthily moved out.  
  
~~~  
  
Rikonomi went back up her swirling staircase to her "laboratory". In a contained frantic moment, she threw the skeleton of Suzaku from his chains out the stone window. She cried out. Surely Hiei would be easy enough to woo over! But he wasn't and she was angry. She tapped her chin with her long nails and mumbled to herself. She could threaten to curse him, or possibly torture him. But that would put wrinkles on his face or horribly disfigure the little demon. Her hand trailed to her forehead and she heaved a great sigh.  
  
A faint ting in the back of her mind made her alert. She got it! Like her master always said, "You can catch more flies with honey than vinegar, but a potion would work also."  
  
She smiled and ran to the runic-etched table. The witch slid her hand to the book and smiled happily as she found the page instantly. The runes glowed, sensing her idea. They hadn't done this potion in a while and were eager to be touched. Rikonomi placed a finger on the rune that meant "a thousand screams of scorpions" and the beakers and ingredients bubbled across the room. "A pinch of this to turn his wolfish attention to me..."  
  
The rune meaning "virgin's blood and lust" rippled a dark red color in anticipation. "A minuscule amount of this to stir his desires to me..."  
  
The next few runes were things unmentionable and unpronounceable by human tongue. She hissed and cackled the words and skimmed a finger across the rune surface. It was always accompanied by "a little" and "a pinch", small measurements. Too much would set the thing off-balance.Finally, the last part was left. Her black-clawed hand hovered inches from the shining silver surface. Curling smoke licked at her fingers, releasing a slight giddy sensation in her pale fingertips.  
  
"And for the last, but not the least. Not a lot but just to make the prince's mind see things my way and to pollute that heart of his.."  
  
However, the ingredient would have to wait. A spark of smoke sprouted faintly in the middle of the room and a disembodied voice rang through the room. It sounded calm, snake-like, and similar to hers but dignified. It was obviously someone of high status. She gasped in delight as she recognized the voice.  
  
"My dear Rikonomi, I wouldn't touch that just yet.."  
  
"Master!" she squealed joyfully, "Oh master, I knew you would come!"  
  
The icy sweet voice said placidly, "Yes, but I am at a quandary. What form should I take to appear before you and your gracious wedding?"  
  
"My lord and master, why don't you come as the mere beastly handsome shape that people tremble with fear and devotion to? Your true form will melt the hearts and shake the knees of anyone!" Rikonomi said, bowing low to the smoke still drifting.  
  
"You put it so nicely. I will then," a bang and a tall man stood before her. He wore a long black coat that had red lining. It was cut into a crooked hem at the bottom and draped about his slim black slacks. His long, straight black hair floated down as he glossy black shoes landed on the cobblestones. His pale mouth was hidden by alabaster mask. His eyes flamed a brief moment before settling on the kneeling servant.  
  
"Stand, dear," he ordered sweetly. She obeyed and instantly started kissing his long-nails hands. "My lord, the Raven King, Kind of Darkness and Evil! I am honored by your presence!"  
  
His eyes flamed in a smile and he withdrew his hand from her lips. "Now, now, why be so formal? I may be your lord, but I am also your friend. And call me by my true name, those titles you call me bear no meaning at this moment."  
  
"Yes, Karasu, as you wish. Tell me, what brings you here?" she asked, then noticed she was speaking to smoke entrails for he had glided to the runic table and studied the book that lay open. "Ahh, trying to turn your playmate darker than he already is? My, my, you are such a witch.."  
  
"Thank you," she said with a smirk on her face she rushed over and fawned over him. "Would you like something to drink? Eat? Torture? Pleasure? Anything you want is my command!"  
  
His eyes flashed the purple flame again, "No, no, no. And as a matter of fact, yes."  
  
Her face became confused and curious.  
  
"Apart from wishing you a happy wedding and being nosy about your potion- making, I have something to ask of you."  
  
"Anything my lord! As you wish!"  
  
He smirked inside his mask, "Your fiancé is the koorime prince Hiei is it not?"  
  
She smiled proudly and puffed out her chest, "Yes, lord! A fine catch is he not?"  
  
Karasu failed to answer, he only said, "Hmm", and returned to studying the book. "I am more interested in another."  
  
"Who? Tell me, Karasu, and I shall see to it that they are brought here in a blink!" Rikonomi grabbed his arm and gave it a shake in excitement.  
  
He picked off her hand and said, "He had a husband, a certain kitsune with lavishing red hair."  
  
Her face fell and turned violent, "That thing?! But, but, he is terrible! He is disgustingly ugly, and if you call that unruly mass of fur 'lavishing'..."  
  
The Raven King held up his pale hand to silence her, "I have my opinions of beauty and you have yours, which is clouded by jealousy. I suggest you let me finish or my desire to have his hair entwined in my hands as I pull back his head will not be the only red I see."  
  
She closed her mouth and stared at him ruefully, "Alright, what about that kitsune?"  
  
Karasu fantasized and said in a voice just above a sneering whisper, "I want him screaming in agony under me as I rip his soul out of him and see his flesh writhe and twist into disfiguration under my searing hands while my disturbed lust is fulfilled."  
  
The words "agony" and "disfiguration" made her insides creep and crawl in joy. "My lord! I shall fetch his lovely carcass at once! Only my lord would deserve such a prize!" In her mind she thought that only her lord would relieve her of that problem.  
  
"Good. Very good, my dear. Now, you don't have to go as far as you think. For he is right here," Karasu waved his hand about, "In your castle! I sense Youko crawling about his soul; he shall be very easy to spot. But give him a few days."  
  
"He's here!?" she screamed, rage boiling. "Hiei's mine! All mine! Why does that stubborn jack-"  
  
"Silence!" he yelled. She cringed, "Sorry, my lord. It was not my place."  
  
"I forgive you but just remember my dear. Too much evil destroys evil, be careful" Karasu said while pointing to the rune that still lay waiting, it smoked softly and waited to be touched. She nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
In a swish of red-lined cape and green smoke, her master disintegrated. She mimicked his voice and said, "Too much evil destroys evil! Pheh! Like I, the dark witch, don't know that!" She returned to her work.  
  
~~~  
  
Kurama had to hold in a breath when the skeleton landed on his head and staid there, he didn't risk the bones jangling if he moved. Kurama hung from a rope, leading to the window of the dungeon. He heard about her potions and decided to make one of his own. He heard it all and his hands twisted it in anger. Him? A thing? He was utterly insulted, but he knew she would get hers. The fox heard her exit her lab with a slam of the door and he let out a breath. He tossed the skeleton of Suzaku off himself and climbed the rest of the way.  
  
Jumping into the room, he instantly went to the runic table. He knew of these things. While he stole from apothecaries, old hags sat behind these and tapped out a potion's recipe on the runic slabs. The runes glowed and smoked as his hands glided across the surface. "A lot of this," he said, pressing hard and long on the thousand screams of scorpions.  
  
"A ton of that," his hand skimmed and his palm pressed the virgin's blood and lust. "Let's not forget these," he dragged both his hands across the table, touching all runes and making the beakers across the room hiss and churn. The mystic glass screamed for mercy. "And last, and not at all least," Kurama's hand hovered above the smoking rune that represented all that is cruel, vile, and evil in the world. "And don't be careful!" he hissed and slammed his palm onto the rune. It cried silently and Kurama smiled as the beakers grew hot and whined their glassy tones. The fox flitted to the other side and removed a large wine bottle from his pack. He emptied the beaker's contents into the bottle and corked it. It resembled honey wine, a golden hue that smelled divine after he sprinkled in some herbs from his pack.  
  
"Too much evil destroys evil," he chided to the bottle and he could see the liquid reflect a grinning skull. He grinned too. Kurama was going to get his Hiei back, even if he had to kill every bloody demon in the wedding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wheeeeeee! Evil Kurama! *drools* Sorry, y'all for not doing this sooner. As always, REVIEW!!! 


End file.
